Fable: Prophecy
by Cooper Russell
Summary: Coinciding with the events in Fable... Chpt 6: Terry regains his strength back, with Maze as his guide. While Obsidian begins to explain to Arlet his importance.
1. Prophecy Chapter One: Reflection

Cooper Russell Presents

A Fan Fiction Based On 'Fable:'

Prophecy

Chapter 1: Reflection

Picture in your mind a warm fire crackling gently as flames eat away at the wood. The perfect balance of warmth as it collides with a soft breeze that has found its way through the opened window in Arlet's room. Arlet was just a young boy when he could be found sitting beside the fireplace, scribbling away in his journal which used to be of perfect leather but over the years has been cracked and torn. Every night he would write in it, while his mother would always find it depressing as she sat in a wooden chair which cobwebs hung from chair leg to chair leg. Arlet's older brother, (by two years) Christopher could be heard most often teasing their younger sister about absolutely anything. But this never seemed to distract Arlet from getting out a good solid entry every single night. He was up later than usual, everyone was in fact. But that night was different...

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is August 2nd, 1486, and it is exactly 11:08pm-way passed my bedtime. Normally I would be writing about another boring day of my life, but today is special. Today is my birthday! Yes, I, Arlet Anders have finally turned 14! My mother can't believe I'm growing up so fast, then again even I find it hard to fathom how quickly the days seem to be passing. _

_I found myself flipping through old pages before I wrote tonight, and I can't help but feel sad, for these are the final pages in my journal... I've grown so close to this old book, it will be hard to let it go. And I don't know if I shall start another. I still remember my father giving this one to me when I was only six years of age. That was the last time I ever saw him. He handed it to me full well knowing I was fearful that he may never return, and told me to write in it every night he was away until came back. I kept writing, and often I like to think I'm still waiting. Sometimes I pretend that any moment I'll hear a knock on that old rotting door of ours, and my father will be standing there..._

_Living in Albion hasn't been quite the same since then; the days seemed to have grown darker. My mother speaks of a chill in the air that seems to be ever growing. She knows it scares me when she speaks of such things, but she tells me that boys my age should not have to worry about anything. But I can't help it; there are rumors about of strange things, and evils creeping out from the wilderness. Old man Bartley at the docks keeps yammering on about the safety of our town. He says it's only a matter of time that our village is attacked. People doubt him; they say he is crazy... That Bowerstone has never had to think of any sort of danger... but I believe him. For some reason when he speaks... his wrinkled, round blue eyes are full with a certain passion, they scream truth. That is why I've been practicing as of late with my father's sword. I want to be prepared if such a thing should ever happen, so that I can protect my family. For it would be a shame if Christopher should lift a finger. It seems I do all the work around here, but even Tethilia helps me tend to the garden and she's half his age! But I'm not complaining, not too much. I see it as an honor that I've taken on the duties that my father once did._

_I sure am writing of my father a lot... but I guess it is only fair since this may be the last entry I ever write. I know if I gave somebody a gift such as this, I'd like to know I was mentioned in the last pages. But maybe I should end things on a happier note..._

_My best friends Keller and Terry were invited over for dinner today, to celebrate my birthday. Though they didn't seem to think of it as anything special, because they had already turned 14, months before me. And Terry's mom even hired a Bard to sing a few songs for him at his birthday... it was great fun, but I still enjoyed mine. I know my mother tries her best with what she has. I've always been very grateful for everything I receive, no matter how small or grand that it may be._

_I can still taste the tarts my mom and sister baked for me as well. We got to eat them after we were finished the roast, which was very delicious and tender too. But the tarts, I won't forget the tarts for days to come. The crust was perfect, not too hard but it also didn't crumble to bits if you picked it up. It was filled with berries, folk around town all pitched in from their gardens. Even grumpy Henderson pitched in a few of his finest, and he rarely helps anyone! It was quite an exciting day, one that I shall keep close in my thoughts._

_But I should be getting to bed soon, my mom keeps sighing loudly and that's her warning before she starts to yell. Plus I want to get up early tomorrow so I can practice with my sword for a bit before I leave for church. I think I ought to practice a lot so that I can impress my teachers years from now when I go to the Heroes Guild, but not until I am good and ready. They are looking for new young boys with a strong back, and while I may not be very big nor strong, I think I am gifted with a blade. But my mom is now yelling so this will be it. Hopefully I will make a name for myself so that I won't have to write pages of myself anymore; rather word will spread from mouth to mouth all over Albion so that all will know the great name of Arlet Anders..._

'Wow you really ended this thing on an epic note didn't you Arlet?' said Tegan. She stood there holding what looked to be a journal without a cover. The pages were ripped and tattered.

'Well what can I say? I was just a kid; I thought a lot of myself then.' Arlet quickly noted, as he thought back to the night he wrote that.

'And you're still full of yourself to this day!' Tegan joked and smiled. The glow of the fireplace lit the dark room and her smile. Arlet stopped rummaging through his old things and paused, gazing at his beautiful companion.

'What are you starring at? Your mouth is practically wide open! Is there something on my face...?'

'No..no..it's just, the fire lit you up so wonderfully, it just caught my eye that's all...' Arlet seemed to trail off his words near the end. 'I'm going to miss it...'

Tegan set down the journal and walked over to Arlet.

'Wait! Walk slower! My mom will wake up from the creaking, you always forget about the creaking!' Arlet whispered sharply. The day was late, and Arlet's mother didn't approve of having Tegan over at such a time. Tegan always had to sneak over, but she always woke up Arlet's family. The floor would send the loudest of cracks all the way up the stairs into the ears of his mother and siblings. Tegan then continued to creep her way toward Arlet and took a hold of his hand and placed it in the palm of hers.

'That's why we're going to make this night special.'

Arlet was quick to say, 'it already is special. I turned 17 today.'

'I know, but you're also leaving tomorrow... and I'd like us both to remember this night.'

'Don't talk like we won't see each other again, we will. I'm just leaving to be trained.'

'For those monsters you keep talking about? The ones that you've been talking about for years now? The _same_ ones that have never been seen?' Tegan raised her voice; she seemed a little sensitive on the subject.

Arlet let himself out of the hands of Tegan. 'There've been rumors-'

'You and your rumors... that's all they are, rumors.' Silence filled the room; there was an obvious tension between the two. Arlet had been practicing everyday with his friends, fighting and using a bow. He wanted to then move to the Heroes Guild and be trained personally by the best. Tegan didn't like the idea, she didn't know how they did things there, if they would even let him leave, or allow visitors. She started up again, 'Don't you know how quickly words can change from a simple thief who attacks Knothole to it being a great dragon with wings that tower over mountains!'

'But the hero came to our village, he told us tales of what he saw! How can you ignore such things?' Arlet said.

'You speak of this hero as if he was your God; you're always on about this hero! What's so special about him?' Tegan snapped.

'He is no God; I know who my God is! Please do not confuse the two for it offends me.' Arlet said strongly, starring her in the eye. He was obviously very passionate about his faith, as well as the great hero that many had been talking about for years. If stories are true, it is said that this great hero struggled from nothing to become what he is today. Legend has it that his village was burned to the ground, and his family murdered by thieves. He has gone on to seek revenge and along his travels have encountered many a foe. He found himself in Bowerstone on many occasions, and he would visit the school from time to time. He told them stories of the creatures he had seen, and kept secret some that he feared.

Arlet turned from Tegan, looking at the small bag in which he was putting in possessions to take with him to the Heroes Guild. He was leaving the next morning with his friend Terry. 'Listen,' he began. 'I do not wish to argue on the eve of my leaving. You know how much I've wanted to do this, and you know that I have made up my mind, yet you try to sway me...'

'I do not wish to cause your mind doubt. But what I do wish is that I knew why you feel that you must do this.' Tears started to build up in the corner of Tegan's eyes. She moved herself closely behind Arlet, placing her hands on his shoulders. 'I do not want to see you go, and if not for the feelings I have for you, I would try my best to have you stay. But I'll support you in what you want to accomplish.'

Arlet turned around slowly, this time taking her hands in his and holding them tight. 'Let us not speak of the sad things to come, but remember what we have now, and make something of it.' They starred into each others eyes, as nothing but the fire crackling, and crickets outside could be heard.

'I love you Arlet Anders.' Those words had not yet been said by either of the two over the course of the year they had been together. His eyes lit up and he was mesmerized by her gaze. Wiping her tears away, he returned the heartfelt words, 'I love you too.' They both leaned in, delivering to one another a soft kiss, long and passionate, one to be remembered. Arlet lost himself in the kiss, and staggered backwards bumping into a small wooden stand. It was shaken, knocking over his sword that had been resting against the side of it. It hit the ground with a loud clang! Arlet cringed, and he and Tegan both froze.

'Arlet? Arlet is that you?' His mother spoke as if to be half-awake, groggy and slow.

'Yes mother, don't worry just go back to sleep.' Arlet said, then looking back at Tegan they chuckled together.

'Follow me!' Tegan abruptly said with excitement as she led Arlet out the door, running fast. They both were running in the dark, with nothing to guide them but the glow of the moon. Passing the noise of drunks and partiers at the pub which was most likely where Terry and Keller were for Terry's last night.

'Where are we going? What are you doing?'

'Just keep up with me,' she said as she let go of his hand, quickening her pace. 'You'll see.'

Arlet barely lost her through the darkness, as she was a fast runner. Her thick brown hair trailed off her head, blowing in the wind as she ran. Her dress was being tracked through the mud, but she didn't seem to care much. They ran from outside the city, which was frowned upon at nighttime and across the bridge that lay just outside the city gate. Soon Arlet found himself running on a path made of leaves, it looked a lot scarier at night. Tegan almost lost him when she took a quick right at a statue of a man pointing. Arlet never did know what he was pointing at. But before he knew it, they were at the spot in which they first kissed.

He came slowly to a stop as he saw Tegan sitting on the very same picnic table they carved there initials into, starring off into the distance. He walked up and sat next to her, not saying a word. They just enjoyed each others company, looking up into the stars and across the valley. It really was a sight to behold. She put her head on his shoulder and they sat in a silent bliss deep into the night.

The night had run very early into the next day, and Arlet walked Tegan home. Which was practically right by his, it was a small town. All of his good friends lived nearby. But it was nights like this, that made him second guess himself. They were few, yet bore large impact on whether he should leave or not. The town was now quiet, as Arlet reached his home. He thought it strange that this would be the last day he would be able to call this place that he had grown up in, home. This thought saddened him and that night Arlet went to sleep with a lot on his mind.

Usually he would sleep a peaceful rest, but tonight was different. Moments after he had fallen asleep a dream engulfed him, or more so a nightmare. It frightened him to the point that he could still vividly remember it when he had woken up the next morning. He could still see it; it was of him walking down a straight path. Eventually the path would lead to a fork in the road. The path to the right was narrow, but further down it he could see a great white light that stretched out far beyond his sight. The light warmed his heart, and sent peace to his mind. He then looked to the left, to see another path. This one was wide in space, and he could see others following this way but he wondered why. It was dark; it made his heart shrink as if terrified. It seemed to be the homes of many evil things, shadows showed there many faces. A man stood looking at him on this path. He wore black clothes; his skin was pale and his eyes piercing. Arlet squinted to see the man had scars across his face, and points were beginning to protrude from his head, almost breaking through the skin. The man reeked of pure evil, and then Arlet lost his breathe. For the man he was looking at, was of his own self.


	2. Prophecy Chapter Two: Leaving Home

Cooper Russell Presents

A Fan Fiction Based On 'Fable:'

Prophecy

Chapter 2: Leaving Home

Despite the lack of sleep Arlet had, he still felt rather refreshed. The dream he had still lingered in the back of his mind. He lay in his bed listening to the sounds of a fresh Saturday morning. The noises of sticks banging together, and laughter bellowed from outside and the gentle vocals of a group of chickens could be heard as they waddling about. Today Arlet and Terry would be leaving Bowerstone to go attend the Heroes Guild in hopes to become part of the great tales that folk liked to share. Well, there were more reasons behind it, but that was definitely a perk the two of them discussed on a regular basis; they always liked the idea of it.

For their final day, they would gather their things and make their rounds in the village, saying goodbye to dear friends. Arlet did not know how long he would be gone without coming back to Bowerstone, but he did not like the thought. He remembered a fellow would come into town from time to time and gather up a few of the locals and show them tours of the Guild. Arlet's mother would never let him go, she feared what went on in there; said it would change his heart for the worse. But deep down she knew that wouldn't stop him, and he would eventually make his mark there.

'Arlet! Hey Arlet! You awake?' that was the voice of the ever so chipper, Terry.

Arlet bounced out of bed and looked out through the window to see Terry standing, looking up at him with his hand blocking the sun from his eyes. 'I'll be right down!' Arlet yelled back.

He put on some clothes, which weren't anything special; a lot of the same things that everybody else wore. A lot of tan, and browns could be found in his wardrobe. He ran his hand through his messy dark hair and let out a deep breathe. He was ready to face the day that he had been waiting for, for many years. He had a small bag tied to the thick strap of his belt. Inside he kept a few sentiments, like a necklace that belonged to Tegan, and the journal his father gave him and a few coins in case he needed to buy anything. Hestrapped his sword over his shoulder, that had been slid snuggly in its sheathe which also belonged to his father. Though he did not own a bow to call his own, he hoped he would be given one at the Guild.

Once downstairs, a cold tension could be felt in the room. It was a tad awkward as his family of 3 were all just standing by the door, looking at him as Arlet made his way down the steps. He stood in front of his family, as they all waited for someone to speak.

'...well, I guess this is it.' Arlet said softly. He looked at each of them in the eye, but no response was given. 'Look everyone, I do not know how long I shall be without your faces, and I should hope that my last memory of them would not be of sadness.'

Tethilia broke from the line and ran toward Arlet giving him a hug as her quiet voice squeaked out, 'I don't want you to go!'

'I will return, I promise. Don't you worry 'ilia.' Arlet tightened his grip on her, andbent down onto hisknees as they hugged. He pulled her back to look her good in the eye, 'and when I'm back, maybe you'll be old and tall enough that I can teach you a few things, okay?'

She nodded, and swallowed her emotions back to stop herself from crying. Arlet looked up at his mother, to see a single tear form in her eye and roll off her face. Trying to lighten the mood, Arlet said, 'You will all come to see me and Terry off wont you?'

'Of course,' Arlet's mother said. 'We'll all be at the gate waiting for you when you've finished your goodbyes...'

'Good, and bring what's left over of the tarts. I fancy I should have but one more before I leave.' Arlet said with a kind smile. This also brought a smile to his mother's face.

'Go Chris! Go prepare the tarts for your brother.' she commanded

'Ah, mom do I have to? Why can 'ilia do it?' Christopher replied.

'Christopher, you'll do it this instant! And put a few in a sac for Terry as well!'

Christopher dragged his feet off as if it was the end of the world that he had this task, as Arlet looked back at Tethilia saying, 'don't you let him boss you around while I'm gone.'

'I won't,' she said with a grin that could make even the angriest man melt inside.

A yell from outside could be heard, 'C'mon Arlet, what's the hold up? We've got people to see before we leave!'

'Okay, I must go. I will see you all at the gate at 2:00.' Arlet explained as he stood up and walked for the door. His mother was hesitant to move away from the door, but with a soft look from Arlet, she stood to the side. 'Don't forget the tarts,' Arlet said again opening the door. And with that he left stepping outside.

Today seemed much more crisp, the air cleaner, and the birds happier, and Terry more anxious.

'Where's Keller at?' Arlet asked.

'I think he's a bit saddened by the whole thing, he won't even come out,' explained Terry. 'Maybe a tad bitter too. I tried to get him to come with us as we said goodbye but he seemed a bit angry too.'

'Really? Angry?'

'I understand though, he feels left out.' Terry said as he dodged a man carrying a large box. 'They oughta' be more careful! They'll run somebody over one of these days.' The man heard this and just muttered to himself.

Laughing, Arlet said, 'I think I should go visit Keller. I must see my good friend before I leave.'

'We can do that right after I say my goodbye to Alexia,' Terry said with pleasure. 'You think if I make it emotional enough she'll give me a farewell kiss?'

'Why don't you just tell her how you feel? How about that?'

'Are you kidding, Arlet? She would probably laugh in my face.'

Arlet shook his head with a grin on his face. 'Well good luck in any case. But I have someone I want to see while you're off doing that. Come to the docks when you're done.' Arlet said. He looked around for Tegan but there was no sign of her yet, she must have been sleeping still he thought.

Birds crowing could always be heard in this part of Bowerstone, along with the crash of the waves against the sides of anchored boats. It was very calming. Arlet had made his way to the docks, where he would visit an old friend who always seemed to be here whenever he needed somebody to talk to. Even if all they talked about was his daughter, and how Arlet's current look wasn't up to her standards. Arlet soon approached the man, giving a friendly wave hello.

'Good 'ay to ya' boy,' the man said as he stood from his usual bench.

'Hello Mr. Bartley and how are you on this fine day?' Arlet asked cheerfully.

'As good as any man can be.' Mr. Bartley said. He had a certain gruff to his voice; it made everything he voiced seem inspired, or important. 'I hear you're leaving me already?'

Arlet laughed, 'I'm going to be training at the Heroes Guild!'

'Oh, my lad! Good for you. You've wanted to go now for years.' He signaled for Arlet to join him and sit down on the bench. They did, and nothing more was said for a few moments. 'You know Arlet, your father would be proud of you; he started with emotion. Edward Bartley used to work with Arlet's father many years ago, helping people around town with chores. 'He always talked about getting you in that damn Guild; he said you would grow up to be a legend.'

'I'm sure he was just proud, like all fathers.'

'Well, he seemed to think he saw something in you, but maybe you're right. But either way my boy, you do your best ya' here? I don't think we've ever had anybody from Bowerstone ever leave to do much of any good. You'll be representing us all'

'I will do my best.' Arlet said with confidence as he looked around up at the great blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds, the sun still beating down strong.

Just then Terry came running around the corner and into the docks, yelling something that neither Arlet nor Mr. Bartley could make out. 'What is this racket? Is that Terry Crowbucket?' Edward Bartley said with a hint of shame.

'Arlet! She kissed me! She really did!' Terry was still yelling in a loud voice even though he was just a few steps away now.

'Yes, it is, and it seems he's quite happy,' Arlet told Edward.

'Oh, good mornin' to ya' Mr. Bartley, Terry said.

'What has gotten you so riled up? Who kissed what?' Bartley seemed confused.

'Nothing, Terry's just excited about us leaving.' Arlet said changing the subject.

'You're going too?' Bartley asked.

'Why yes sir! You don't think I could let poor Arlet do this alone do you? Plus he'll need somebody to compete with at the Guild.'

'Well good riddance to you,' Bartley said. 'At least the village will be rid of your noisy nonsense!' he added.

'And I will miss you too Edward,' Terry said as he dipped the rim of his flat-top hat. 'I'll especially miss your fables.'

Bartley grumbled at the remark. Arlet put his hand on Bartley's shoulder, giving him a quick wink, 'Yes, I will definitely miss your, _fables_.' Arlet said with truth.

And with that Arlet and Terry made there way back into the center of Bowerstone.

'I don't know why you poke fun at old Edwards and his stories.' Arlet exclaimed.

'Oh c'mon Arlet, evil fairies? Giant beasts with razor-sharp fangs? Dragons? You can't possibly believe-

Before Terry could finish thesentence he stumbled into the path of a guard, causing Terry to drop his bow which he'd been carrying, along with other things he was planning on bringing to the Guild.

'And what do we have here? A bow?' the guard said, picking it up.

'Hey, gimme that back!' Terry snapped.

'And your friend, please tell me that isn't a sword? You two know better than to be carrying weapons inside the city. How did you even get these in here?'

'That's none of your business, give me back my bow!' Terry said again, in a pushy manner.

The guard stood firm, starring down Terry. Taking control of the matter, Arlet said, 'please excuse my friend; he's just a little excited. We're off to the Heroes Guild today-

'You don't need to excuse me to a _guard_!' Terry butted in.

The guard took offense, and he grabbed a hold of Terry's collar, pulling him in close. Arlet stepped back as the guard began, 'listen to me...**boy**. You have the mouth of a fool and I would sooner knock your teeth out before being insulted by a pesky little-

'Let him go, Boris.' a commanding voice boomed from behind the guard. Boris turned to reveal the Mayor of Bowerstone.

'I'm sorry my lady, they had weapons.' Boris said as he unclenched his gauntlet from Terry's collar.

'It's okay; they are permitted to have those here. They will be leaving soon,' Lady Grey explained in a soft voice. Arlet and Terry looked at each other with confusion and also amazement, for Lady Grey didn't make her appearance amidst the town very often. Arlet always resented her for that. 'Now run along Boris, I'll handle them from here,' she added.

Boris bowed his head slightly, then turned and let out a 'humph' at Terry and then walked away.

Lady Grey then turned her gaze from Boris to the two boys. Neither of them spoke, they seemed to be a little startled. Everyone around them had stopped what they were doing, but with a quick glance from Lady Grey, they all snapped back to their duties. She then motioned her finger for Arlet and Terry to step closer to her.

'Now boys, it has been brought to my attention that you both plan on attending the Heroes Guild,' she said with interest. 'Is this true?'

'Yes, my name is Arlet and this is Terry.'

'And what makes you think you are prepared for such a task?' she questioned.

'We have been training for years and we think we are ready.' Arlet replied.

Butting in, 'really we have! Day and night!' Terry said.

'Well that is wonderful news isn't it? It is rare we see bravery in such youth to come out of Bowerstone.' This made Arlet stand tall with his chin up, he nodded. 'Won't you two join me for a quick brunch before you go? I ought to get to know the real side of you two before you go off and become famous!' she laughed.

They weren't about to turn down an offer from the Mayor, so they chuckled at her attempt of a joke even though the sarcastic toneoffended Terry.

'So? How about it?' she asked again.

Before Arlet or Terry knew it, they were sitting down in the main dining room of Mayor Lady Grey. The conversation was small between the three of them, Terry and Arlet were nervous, and Lady Grey really didn't know how to sustain a conversation of any length. They would talk back and forth in between sipping a lovely chicken stew. Already they had eaten freshly baked buns, with butter melted on them, as well as two whole trays of tiny little crackers that had a type of fish spread on them. Neither Arlet nor Terry knew what it was, but they enjoyed it. Not to mention the chicken soup and they hadn't even been served their main course yet. Terry had been starring at a peculiar looking flower which was set in a vase that seemed worth more than his whole being.

Terry cleared his throat to yell to the end of the giant table they were all sitting at. You really had to yell, it was that big. 'That's a strange flower you have!'

'Sorry?' she replied.

'That rose! It's all black... are you sure it's necessarily the best choice for a centerpiece?'

'Oh good heavens yes,' she laughed. 'Why that is a gift from the great hero, I dare not throw it away.'

This perked Arlet's interest, 'really? He really gave that to you?'

'Yes, you should not doubt me so. He even went out of his way to retrieve my precious necklace.' Around her neck hung a sparkly necklace, they didn't think much at first as she pointed at it, but they guessed a lot of girls would have understood the significance more than they would.

'When was this?' Arlet asked, taking his last spoonful of chicken soup.

'Well it was about a week ago... didn't you see him?'

Terry piped in, 'me and Arlet here have been practicing almost 24/7 as of late out in the picnic area. We must have been busy with that.' A look of great disappointment befell Arlet's face.

'Oh well, what a sight it was! He's getting quite the name for himself you know. He looks a lot stronger than the first time I saw him. Apparently he had just been involved in some sort of _arena...?_' She looked at them as if it was something they should know about.

'Arena?' Arlet asked while a servant of Lady Grey's walked to each of them plopping down a huge chunk of meat. It had spices all over it, and smelled absolutely amazing. Arlet hadn't seen anything that looked this good his whole life.

'Yes, he mentioned something about an arena. To be honest I wasn't really paying attention, it's so hard to listen to the words of somebody who looks as fair as him.'

'Oh... yeah.' Arlet replied as he cut a piece of his meat, or at least tried to. He had never really used a knife and fork before. Usually just ate with his hands. Lady Grey found this amusing.

'This meat is really good, do you mind if I ask what it is?' Terryinquired as he shoved a large piece of it in his mouth.

'To tell you the truth I'm not all too certain, but it is one of my favorites.' She paused. 'I always have my cook's make it for me whenever I have guests though, but I don't bother getting involved in their business, I'm no cook. I just eat the food' she laughed again.

Arlet didn't like her laugh; it always seemed so fake, or ignorant. But considering she was the Mayor, he played nice and would laugh whenever she did just to humor her. Right after the cackling of Lady Grey ended, two loud chimes echoed through the room, Terry almost choked on his food.

'What was that?' Terry asked.

'Don't worry Mr. Crowbucket, it is just my clock.' Lady Grey looked at him as an unusual look fell upon her face. 'You have heard a clock before haven't you?'

Bruising his ego, he tried to recover, 'I've heard _of_ them yes, but never actually this... close up before...' Terry stuttered.

'Wait, two chimes... does that mean it's 2:00 already?' Arlet asked.

'Why yes it does, thanks for pointing that out Arlet, Lady Grey said pleased as she snapped her fingers. 'Time for my famous punch! You'll love it. It's a mixture of Albion's finest berries.'

'Oh... no I meant... well me and Terry have to get going actually.' Arlet said nervously.

'But I want to try some of this punch!' Terry pleaded.

'Good heaven's yes, you have to try it.' Lady Grey starred at Arlet, 'you will try some before you leave won't you?'

'Quickly, we have to be on our way. People will be waiting for us soon.' Arlet explained.

With full bellies, Arlet and Terry bid a farewell to Lady Grey, and despite her shady behavior they were thankful for the meal. They found their way amongst familiar faces at the town gate, and this was it. Arlet had dreamt of this day for far too long and it was all finally happening. They were amidst a small crowd, and some of them were even cheering them on, it felt nice to Arlet. Terry was enjoying it even more, egging on for cheers and parading around like a big-shot. Even some of the girls they had grown up who never gave them the light of day had stopped what they were doing to see them off. But there was only one Arlet was thinking about, and almost at that instant he saw Tegan weaving in between the small crowd as she made her way toward him.

'I was worried you wouldn't show, I thought you would sleep through the whole thing' Arlet said, hugging her.

'Sleep through this? This is about the most rowdy I've ever seen this town, and to think it's all about you.' She smiled.

Ruining their moment, Arlet got a tap on the shoulder and saw his brother Christopher standing beside him, holding two bags of tarts. 'Here ya' go, I have you know mother made me bake a brand new batch just for you two.'

'Thanks Chris,' Arlet said taking the bags, handing one to Terry who was still enjoying the excitement of the moment.

'And you know Arlet, Chris began. 'I know this is a little backwards, me being your big brother and all. But I look up to you for what you're doing. I hope you do something great'

This was the first time Arlet had heard such kind words from his brother; he gave him a departing hug. He watched him walk back to Tethilia who was glued to their mother's side. Then something caught his eye, standing further back under the shade of a vegetable stand, stood Keller.

'I'll be right back,' Arlet said to Tegan with a concerned look on his face. He couldn't believe amongst all the excitement of the day that he had forgotten all about Keller.Terry didn't even notice as he was too busy flirting with the girls who despite there interest in the situation, still had no interest in Terry himself.

Arlet parted his way through the crowd, and walked up to Keller whose face seemed blank and his eyes red and moist as if he was crying earlier. Starting nervously, Arlet said, 'Keller, I know this is-

'You don't know anything Arlet!' he said. 'Why must you leave me here, all alone?'

Arlet knew this talk would not go his way, but patiently he heard what Keller at to say. 'We three have been friends since I can remember. What am I to do without you both at my side?'

'The Heroes Guild is a walk away Kel, you can visit when you want. And Terry and I will be back before you know it.'

'No... I'm sure they've all said that. That place...the _Heroes_ Guild trains warriors... warriors that are never seen again except through the words of town folk. Why do you think everyone is making such a big deal for your leaving, we all fear we will never see you both again.' Keller started to grow frustrated, and teary eyed. 'What am I to do Arlet? What am I to do... ?'

'Come with us Keller...' suggested Arlet.

'Nonsense...'

'They can train you, you can learn from the best!' Arlet tried to raise his friend's spirit. Then as if telling a fairy-tale he continued. 'Think of it, us three warriors; legends even! Traveling all over Albion, fighting to rid this land of any evil-

'Stop, Arlet! ...stop. You know this is foolish talk. You know I am not a fighter, it's a lost cause and you know it!'

'There is no need for anger and remorse,' Arlet pleaded. 'This is a good opportunity for both Terry and me. Please take satisfaction in this.'

'Take satisfaction in my two best friends leaving? You must be mad,' he said, clenching the side of the vegetable stand.

'This is not of madness! I've worked hard for this day and this is not how I had imagined it would be.'

Keller was speechless, he didn't seem like he was really listening to what Arlet was saying. He just kept looking around, as if searching for words. 'I just don't know why you are doing this, aren't you happy here in Bowerstone?'

'Of course I am, Bowerstone is a lovely town. All my memories are of this place.'

'Then why leave? Why now? Keller pleaded.

'There is a world out there I haven't seen, waiting for me. And I want to be there if evil should ever strike, so that another child will ever have to grow up like I did.' He paused. 'Without a father. You must understand they're more reason behind my leaving then what appears on the surface.'

'But are these reasons of good? You are leaving friends and family behind... what, in the name of vengeance?' Keller returned.

'You are a good friend of mine Keller, and always will be. But I can't help but think this is a waste of time convincing you that my reasons are of good nature. If you cannot see this I have nothing more to say to you.' Arlet said sternly. 'I am sorry my friend, my mind has been made.'

'I am sorry too Arlet. I never rightfully prepared myself for this day as I should have.' he said calmly. 'I will leave you to your... _fame._' he snapped and stormed off just as Terry decided to run up and join the conversation.

'Keller! Farewell' he yelled. Keller continued walking off, not looking back or acknowledging his friends parting words. Terry's face fell with curiosity and dis. 'What was that about? Is he still angry? He didn't even turn back.'

'I had feared this would happen...' Terry continued.

'Come friend, let us go. For this is a day of celebration.' Arlet said with vigor, turning to Terry.

Once again Arlet found himself in the arms of Tegan, they whispered to each other as Terry waited behind them at the gate eating a tart.

'I thought I would be sad today,' Tegan said. 'But I am so proud of you, I am happy and I will be happy in whatever you accomplish.'

'I will come back for you, and when I do I vow to make us one. You have my word on that.' Arlet said as he brushed the hair from her face, and tucked it neatly behind her ear. With one last long hug, and goodbyes for all, Terry and Arlet left their home of Bowerstone.

With the city gate now closed behind them, they had now nothing left to do but begin whatever lay before them at the Heroes Guild. Terry and Arlet exchanged enthused talk on how the world felt so open to them now that they had left, and what they thought the Guild would be like. Once they reached Lookout Point however, there excited banter stopped when they heard a commotion of sorts, which drew there attention forwards. They saw a wounded animal just down the road which headed to Greatwood.

'Look, Arlet... what is it?' Terry asked with great intrigue.

Both of them walked down the path where trees towered on both sides; closer to the dark lump which was laying in a small pool of bloodied leaves.

'It's a dog...' Arlet said quietly to himself.

Terry ran over and kneeled beside the wounded animal, to reveal a large axe sized slice had been dug into its side. Terry gently rubbed its fur, 'it's still a live...' he said horrified.

'Not with a wound that big it's not,' Arlet replied in disbelief.

'It must have occurred recently.' Terry noted. 'But who would do such a thing?'

Arlet took notice at this tender side of Terry, a side of his that he has only seen once before, at the death of Terry's first dog. Arlet knew that this find must have been bringing back old memories; so he stood quietly.

Starring into the dogs eyes Terry asked quietly, as if to mask what he was saying because the dog would understand his words, 'Do you think there's any chance we can save it?' Terry then looked to Arlet for an answer, only for Arlet to notice Terry's face change from one of sadness, to one of horror. 'Behind you!' Terry screamed. What followed is nothing but a hazy memory, as Arlet felt something strike his head from behind, and everything turned to darkness.


	3. Prophecy Chapter Three: An Unscheduled D...

Cooper Russell Presents

A Fan Fiction Based On 'Fable:'

Prophecy

Chapter 3: An Unscheduled Detour

Day had turned to night, and the animals of the dark made their way out from there nests. The moon was bright, and large in size and perfect in shape. Aside from the rustling of creatures from within the woods, only the sound of a set of wheels could be heard, being slowly pulled over tiny pebbles on a gravel path. Arlet awoke at this instance and was immediately relieved when he saw Terry alive and well sitting near him.

'You're awake...' Terry said quietly.

'What happened?' Arlet asked. The back of his head was very sore, and hurt to touch. His hair around the wound was stuck together in clumps, from dry blood that had crusted over. Looking around, he saw they were both in a caged wagon of sorts, poorly constructed and low to the ground. It was not comfortable by any means, and was obviously not made with the purpose of holding humans. Two small creatures were on either side of the cage, occasionally peering through the bars as they walked along side. It was too dark for Arlet to make out exactly what they were, except for the small beady red eyes. But it wasn't that which worried Arlet, for they were short. But it was the great beast that was pulling the wagon, which gave off a stench of raw sewage. Neither Arlet nor Terry was able to get a good look at the animal, but its vibe was of danger. The only calming fact was that these small creatures were able to contain the beast. A few of them were even riding it, and hitting it with a steel ball that swung from a chain.

'I was beginning to worry about you Arlet,' Terry said with earnest concern.

'I'm fine Terry, now tell me what happened. Where are we?'

'I don't quite remember myself, though I'm sure I had a better look at it then you.' Terry was jolted when one of the creatures made a snorting sound. Arlet could see Terry was terrified, as his breathing was becoming heavier.

'Terry, listen to me. We have to focus on the situation,' Arlet began, he then quieted his voice even more saying, 'we have to get out of here. Now tell me what happened.'

'I was looking at the dog, you remember the dog?'

'Yes, of course, that's about all I do remember.'

'...next thing I know, we're being attacked. A group of...' Terry stopped.

'A group of what Terry? A group of what?' Arlet asked.

Terry looked down, away from Arlet almost ashamed. 'Hobbes...'

'Hobbes...' Arlet said to himself, with interest.

'I guess you were right Arlet...' Terry started with a saddened voice. 'Such fowl things do exist in these lands. I never believed you; I guess I never really wanted to either.'

'It's okay Terry, but this is not of our concern right now'

Terry didn't speak for awhile, for his mind had yet to catch up with him since the attack. Arlet was concerned for his friend.

'Terry?'

Terry looked up at Arlet and recalled a childhood memory. 'I remember when we were kids. We were playing hide-and-go-seek in the hills, north of the village. When you were off on your own you said you had seen a Hobbe. Keller and me laughed at you when you told us, we didn't believe you. We thought you had been listening to Mr. Bartley's stories too much.'

'It's okay Terry, really. I do not hold it against you. At times I often wondered if I had gone mad.'

Terry then seemed to get himself together, and continued on what happened. 'They attacked us, first you and then me. One of them had thrown a large rock at you from behind, and then from the bushes three more pushed the wagon onto the path. It was done very swift and precise, there is no doubt in my mind it was planned.'

'Were you hurt?'

'No, they just grabbed me and threw me in here along with you. A few jabs and shoves, but I was glad to get into the cage before the beast had shown up. I've been awake the whole time keeping my eye on it. They haven't spoken to me, but I heard some of them talking amongst themselves, but in a tongue I cannot understand.'

'Do you know where we are?'

'We passed your uncles Orchard awhile ago, but beyond that I do not know. This is the farthest I've ever been from Bowerstone.'

'And I do not like the looks of where we are going...' Arlet sighed.

They looked around at what they could make out of their surroundings. The sky was dark, and everything seemed to be dipped in evil. The rocks were jagged, the paths were dark, and the trees were pointed and were without color of any kind. There also was a thin blanket of fog which hung low to the ground, covering most of the insects and worms that crawled about.

'I'm scared Arlet. The trees here look like they are dieing.' Terry said, with fear glazing his eyes. 'I think we're nearing Darkwood...'

That name struck fear into their hearts, for many things have been said of Darkwood. Tradesmen, who traveled there, never came back and the few who did, told stories of horror. Most of the towns people said they were out of there minds, or they were after attention. But it seemed all too real to doubt them now.

'Tell me, what have they done with our weapons?'

'They were put in a large sac, it's on the back of that beast,' Terry explained. 'Look Arlet,' he said, waving his hand in front of his face. 'I can see my breath.' This seems to fascinate Terry, and Arlet was glad to see his friend's old self being slowly restored, despite the fear the loomed around them.

Arlet blew into the air, watching his breath bellow out like a chimney. 'This place is cold. I think I've caught a chill.'

One of the Hobbes to Arlet's left peered in once again with his little red eyes. He pushed his face against the bars, starring at them. It's breath reeked. Arlet didn't like being treated like an animal, and this display built up a sudden burst of confidence, Arlet took his hand and smacked the cage where the Hobbe was looking in.

'Away with you!' he shouted.

The Hobbe didn't take kindly to this, he grunted. Actually it was more like a squeal, like a wild boar. It took the dull end of its axe and swung it against the cage in anger, startling Terry. Arlet tried to show no sign of fear, instead he looked deep into the red glowing spheres of the Hobbe.

'Please Arlet; don't do anything like that again. I don't wish for any harm to come to us.'

Arlet ignored how naive the comment could end up being, but not to worry Terry's spirits anymore, he refrained from anymore outbursts. They sat still for the remainder of the evening being taken through territory unknown to them. Eventually they approached a cluster of mountains in which they broke off from the main path, and were taken through a bumpy road slightly uphill which lead up into the maw of a cave. What seemed like hundreds of hours finally appeared to be ending as they were taken through the final stretch of this journey.

Torches were mounted on the side of the cavern walls, just enough to light up the dark, damp ruins of what seemed to be the home of many Hobbes. They were ugly to the eye, and looked slimy and wet if touched. Hair grew from their ears, and patches sat atop their small little heads. In the light they didn't seem as scary, but more so repulsive. Small warts littered their skin; Arlet sometimes had to look away in disgust. He was beginning to understand why they might live in such dark places. The rolling of the wheels echoed and was amplified, as were the grunts of the Hobbes which were now more intense, like the loud beat of a drum. Even Terry's heart seemed to be thumping harder the deeper they moved into the cave.

'What do you think is going to happen to us?' Terry asked in a calm voice, as if he had already prepared for something terrible.

'I do not know, and I hope that we will not find out soon.'

The beast which was pulling them still looked all the more scary, but its face could still not be seen. Terry imagined the worst; millions of jagged teeth, and eyes so fierce they could take a man's life just by looking into them. Terry's imagination often ran wild with thoughts.

'Mr. Bartley.' Terry said.

'What?'

'Mr. Bartley's stories... what did he say about Hobbes? What do they eat?'

'Stew…' Arlet said, as if the thought of food alone warmed his heart.

'Stew?' Terry asked.

'Yes, it's a very thick soup. You've had it before at my house; it's full of vegetables, meat and potatoes.' Arlet explained with dreamy eyes.

'Oh, that's right,' Terry sighed. 'I already miss a good home made meal...'

Arlet then taking a look at the Hobbe still walking outside of the cage he said, 'though I can't imagine what they put in their stew; dreadful things.'

'What else do they eat, Arlet?' Terry asked, looking afraid. 'Are they going to eat us?'

'What did you say?' Arlet seemed surprised at the comment

'Humans, are they known for eating humans?' He asked again.

'Terry, there is no need to worry. If they were going to kill us they had the opportunity hours ago.'

'Unless they're getting us ready for a good home made stew!' Terry suggested, though honest he was being; Arlet couldn't help but smile at the thoughts that must have been going through his friend's mind.

'How can you smile? I'm serious!' Terry asked with a perplexed look on his face.

'I'm sorry, Terry.' He said turning the smile into one of gentleness and care, 'I just thought if these were our last moments, that they could be happy ones.'

'Don't Arlet, don't you start talking like that.'

The wagon continued through the many twists and turns of the caverns, until they reached what looked like the center of this hidden civilization.

'Look.' Terry said. 'We're stopping...'

They came to a stop, torches lit the large circular room in which Hobbes were in every direction, communicating amongst themselves; actually _living_. There was an entire small village that dwelled within the cave, as tiny huts stood along the walls; it was very human like in structure. One in particular waddled over to the cage, its right eye was missing, and stitches ran from top to bottom of its face. Though small, it looked like it could pack a pretty hard punch, even if it stood at only 3 feet from the ground. Grunting, it opened the cage and signaled for Arlet and Terry to get out. Even though scared to do so, Terry crawled his way out with Arlet following. Immediately their feet and hands were bound by chain and cuffs, they didn't do much to resist as they knew it was hopeless to try and escape.

After awhile of what seemed to be constant bickering amongst the Hobbes, Arlet and Terry were taken and shoved off into the darkest part of the room by force. The Hobbes used sticks as poking devices to get them to walk faster, and even sometimes lobbing small stones at them. There were no torches in this particular area of the cave, it was dark and various bones that belonged to many animals lay strewn across the ground where they were thrown. A large ribcage that seemed to belong to a rather large beast stood against the side of the cave, beside Terry. He looked at it with wondrous eyes. He thought to himself what it could have belonged to, but before he could even think, his answer was shown to him. A bunch of clatter started amongst the Hobbes, and Arlet and Terry watched in curiosity. They watched as the bigger Hobbes started going into their homes and coming out with weapons, while the smaller ones began to throw whatever they could lift at the beast that had brought Arlet and Terry here in the first place.

In a matter of minutes, the Hobbes were attacking the beast and seeming victorious. Viciously they stabbed at the beast with long swords, and some of them would even climb the sides of the cavern wall to leap atop the animal, only to dig their axe into its side. The animal was hopeless against its foe, it was greatly outnumbered. Roars or maybe cries could be heard all throughout the cave from the beast, which was seconds from its violent fate. It scratched and clawed as many of them as it could, but it was still bound to the wagon, limiting its movement. Though deathly afraid, Terry still felt bad for the animal. Arlet felt a bizarre change in his perceptions toward the Hobbes; they were ruthless monsters and good at what they did. A knot formed in Arlet's stomach, twisting and turning as he watched the inevitable death of the great beast. Though it fought hard, it hadn't a chance to survive. With one last howl, it fell from its hind legs onto the cold cavern floor. Arlet and Terry froze, and stayed silent as the Hobbes began to celebrate over their kill; a chant even followed.

Without a single casualty, what seemed like twenty of them pushed the beast into the center of the room, as another group of them wheeled out a giant pot. It sort of looked like it was from the old tales Arlet's mother would tell him of Witches from Witchwood. Steam poured out from the top of the giant metal cauldron and it appeared the entire village gathered around it, as the beast was savagely decapitated piece by piece and thrown into the pot. Each tare of every limb gave out a ripping sound that made Terry cringe.

'These Hobbes...they're nightmares,' Terry uttered.

Both of them watched as the Hobbes ate their prey, spoonful after spoonful was poured into a bowl for every Hobbe. They did not speak often while eating, but the noise they generated while doing so was enough to make any man lose his appetite. Then to the surprise of them both, one of the Hobbes spooned out the last of their dinner from the pot, and brought over a single bowl for each Arlet, and Terry. It did not speak, but set down the bowls in front of them and walked away. Inside the bowl was the meat of the animal, with bits of uncooked flesh still clinging to the meat. However, a few carrots and chopped potatoes could be found swimming in the dark red soup.

'There's blood in this...' Terry said. 'I think I may be sick.'

Though awful in appearance, the spices they added did make it smell decent.

'I think we ought to eat it, we may offend them.'

'I can't eat this Arlet; it takes enough in me to even look at it.'

'Close your eyes and think of something that you crave.' Arlet started as he picked up the bowl which seemed to be carved from a stone. 'Mother's stew...' he said softly as he tipped the bowl into his mouth. Once the sour broth had touched his lips he had to set it back down in disgust, blood ran from his mouth and off his chin.

'Well...?' Terry asked with a sick look cast on his face.

'I think I may just pick out the vegetables on second thought.'

A glimmer then caught Terry's eye. The torches had lit the blade of Arlet's sword, which was still in the bag that held their weapons. Though it was on the other side of the room, he nudged Arlet saying, 'You think we could make it over there?'

'It would do us no good; not with the restrictions of these chains.' Arlet said. 'Besides, there is no need for any plans just yet. I think they have a purpose for us then just death.'

'I hope death isn't even a part of their plan...'

'Nor do I, but I think we should just sit tight for now and see what happens.' Arlet suggested. 'You should also try eating some of the carrot in the stew, it isn't too bad.'

Looking at the pile of bones, Terry poured his stew behind them, 'I think it needs it more than me.'

Arlet grinned as a loud grunt was heard. Terry looked up to see a Hobbe standing away from them, starring at Terry. It began to walk over toward them both, with one hand on its axe.

'Eat your soup! Pretend to eat!' Arlet said with great urgency.

Terry tried to ignore his last action and he began to act as if he was sipping what was left. The Hobbe approached Terry, and smacked the bowl from his hands. It then snapped quickly and grabbed the chains that linked the two cuffs together and tugged on them, forcing him to the ground. Terry's face hit the surface with a hard _thump_; he let out a groan. He lay still, starring at Arlet as if he would know what to do. The Hobbe proceeded to pull Terry up again by his hair, but Terry struggled out of its grasp and backed up against the wall. He kept on repeating to himself, 'leave me alone...leave me alone...' The Hobbe let out a growl, leaning inward and went for Terry's chains; but once again he pulled away. The Hobbe quickly clenched its fist and pelted Terry in the face and he fell to the ground.

'Terry!' Arlet yelled. Terry remained motionless and silent.

By this time, the situation had grabbed the attention of two other Hobbes. One of them was very small and thinner than the rest, but the second made up for that with its large arms and rather taller height. They swiftly hopped toward the scene. The three of them began to pick Terry up.

'Arlet...' he murmured.

'Terry!' Arlet screamed, 'let go of him!' Arlet then stood to his knees, and briefly attempted to stand when one of the Hobbes used one of its arms to reach for its axe. Arlet froze, starring into the Hobbe's eyes for a moment. It then faced back with the others and slowly they dragged Terry off down a walkway of the cave out of sight. Arlet stay watching until Terry was out of sight, and until the jingling of his chains was too distant to hear.

After the commotion had died down, Arlet stayed sitting alone in the dark. None of the other Hobbes paid any attention to him, which Arlet found to be strange. He couldn't help but keep thinking of the whereabouts of his friend.

The Hobbes seemed to all be breaking off into there separate quarters at this time, and resting for the night; something Arlet wished he could do. That is when Arlet heard something of a slight giggle. He looked around, but all he could see was darkness, until something fluttered by quickly in front of him then disappeared again.

'Who's there? He asked aimlessly into the dark, keeping his voice quiet from waking up any Hobbes.

'Show yourself,' he tried again.

Then at a distance, a small blue light lit up suspended in mid-air. Arlet looked at it intensely, he even thought for a second that he may be dreaming, but everything felt too real for it all to be a dream. The light then darted around; it seemed to be hovering over top of the quarters in which the Hobbes were all resting. Then once again Arlet lost sight of it.

'Lazy creatures they are,' a soft female voice was heard.

The blue light then revealed itself to Arlet, almost appearing right beside his shoulder. It appeared to be a sort of fairy; only this one looked like it had more to hide than to tell. Its eyes were of a sinister nature, and small fangs poked their way from her mouth. A buzzing sound gave off from the constant fluttering of her wings.

'Who are you?'

'Arial, and you?' she said, plopping herself on Arlet's shoulder.

'Something tells me you already know the answer to that question.' Arlet said, shaking her off.

'Snappy are we? But smart.'

'Well considering the circumstances-

'Considering the circumstances, I would think you would be more cooperative,' she started; cutting Arlet off. 'I mean, you wouldn't want to join your friend would you?'

'What have you done with him?' Arlet said, insisting to know. 'Speak now!'

'_Me?_' she giggled. 'You should be thankful it wasn't _me _in charge or you both would be dead by now.' Arial said this, as she fluttered about Arlet's head. 'Though I don't know what's worse; death, or the agony they will put your friend through.' she added.

'You lie!'

Arial flapped her wings in his face, almost in a sick playful way. Arlet batted his head about, refusing to play along. 'Now what would I have to gain from telling you something like that?' she giggled once again.

'Why do you take pleasure in such things?'

Darting low to the ground, she sat atop a carrot that lay on the ground, which had been poured out from Terry earlier. 'Tell me Arlet, what makes you so important?'

'How do you know my name?'

She began picking at the carrot, which was half her size; eating tiny bits of it. 'This isn't going to work if you don't answer my questions.'

'Answer mine and I shall answer yours.'

She smiled, 'What have you know?'

Thinking for a moment, he then asked, 'who sent you here?'

'I was sent here by Lord Malachi, to watch over you.' she said.

'Watch over me?'

'The Hobbes can get a little carried away at times, and I'm here to make sure nothing bad happens.' She then flew back on his shoulder, resting upon Arlet's neck. Arlet did little to resist, she had a seductive trance about her ways.

'Then what about Terry?' Arlet asked.

'He is not of my concern... just you.' she said, as she licked his neck.

Arlet shrugged her off, and she fluttered out of the way giggling to herself.

'Earlier, you asked of my importance. What did you mean by that?'

'Oh my, did these Hobbes manage to capture you before you even made it to the Guild? She laughed, almost mocking Arlet. 'Maybe I should give them more credit... and perhaps you a little less.'

'What do you mean?' Arlet asked. 'Explain yourself!'

Just then a loud cry echoed throughout the cave.

'Terry...' Arlet said quietly. 'What is happening? What are they doing?' Arlet said, franticly.

'Like I said, the Hobbes can get carried away sometimes.'

And with that, she fluttered out of sight once again, and Arlet sat in mystery. There was no sign of Arial for the rest of the night, however the screams did not stop; they continued all through the night.


	4. Prophecy Chapter Four: Escape

Cooper Russell Presents

A Fan Fiction Based On 'Fable:'

Prophecy

Chapter 4: Escape

Awakening once again to new surroundings, Arlet found himself lying on a wide dirt path. It seemed like that's all he had been doing lately; waking up to strange environments. But even though he knew this place was foreign to him, there were hints of familiarity. The sky was stormy; dark clouds hung overhead like jagged teeth ready to fall down. Arlet picked himself up, brushing the dirt from his torn clothes. He looked around wondering where he was or what happened to Terry, but not a soul could be found. The wind suddenly began to pick up, as it whaled through the leaves of the ominous tall trees off to the side of the path where a faint light could be seen shining through. But this path was not leading that way, this path led toward a small hill.

_Come..._

Arlet turned around, looking in the darkest of places for he thought he had heard something; or maybe the forceful winds were playing tricks on him. He then grew very afraid, as every little sound would grab Arlet's attention from sheer paranoia. He wondered to himself if he had been set free, or left behind by the Hobbes, and if where he was now really was better than the cave. Feeling an urge to press on forward, Arlet did so as he staggered toward the hill shielding his face from the wind that was whirling up bits of rock and dust into his eyes. Then amongst the wind, a slight whisper was heard...

_Come..._

'Who's there?' Arlet asked, his heart shrinking. Looking around, he quickened his pace up the hill. Midway up the path, Arlet soon felt as if an unknown force was aiding his walk up the hill. Then a breeze swooped up, pressing itself against Arlet's back. Full of fright, Arlet turned around swinging into dark nothingness; he was sure he felt someone, or something. Startling him even more, thunderous booms crackled in the sky as lightning flickered high above. Momentarily, Arlet debated with himself to turn back; he wasn't sure if he wanted to get to the top, something felt wrong. _Thump... thump... thump... _Arlet's heart swelled and beat louder every inch he made upward. Then what seemed to be a great weight placed on his shoulders, he fell on his knees; clutching bits of gravel in his hand. And what started as a low whisper grew to a piercing screech...

_Come!_

Arlet awoke once again, from what must have been yet another nightmare. He did not wake to peaceful tidings; but to a great commotion amongst the Hobbes. They scattered themselves in great panic, as they grabbed weapons or anything close-by. All of the Hobbe's attention seemed to be drawn to something of greater concern, so Arlet seized the opportunity and crept his way to his belongings. Reaching his things unnoticed, he immediately tucked his diary into his pocket, as a clapping noise grew louder in the distance. Then with a mighty entrance, three horsemen burst into the center the Hobbe village. Arlet watched in awe as two of the horsemen hung low off the side of their horses, swiftly and flawlessly swinging their weapons taking out many foes. The third stayed back, and with pin point accuracy skillfully shot arrows into the heads of straggling Hobbes.

One of the men leaped off his horse and ran into the thick of battle, wielding two blades at once. Watching how he maneuvered his weapons was much like an art. He even thrusted the two swords into the bellies of the Hobbes, pinching them against the wall where he would then finish them off with his own fists. The other man, who was thick and muscular, carried with him a large hammer. He wore what looked like animal fur, draped over his body. The sleeves were torn off to reveal his big arms which were riddled with ink in complicated designs.

Two Hobbes who noticed they were out skilled turned toward Arlet, looking at him with fierce eyes. Arlet took notice at the approaching Hobbes, so he scrambled to his knees awkwardly because his feet and hands were still bound by chain. The man with the hammer saw this taking place, and let out a loud '_aye!' _as he hit the side of his horse sending it with great speed toward the two quickly approaching Hobbes. Arlet took hold of his sword, which sent a feeling of empowerment throughout his body. Arlet starred down his enemies who were holding their axes over their heads as they ran toward Arlet. Taking defensive measures, Arlet prepared to block the strike of their axes, but knew he could only deal with one. But then out of nowhere one was slammed at the side by the great force of a hammer, sending the Hobbe a fair distance away and into the cave wall, as the remaining Hobbe came crashing down with his axe. Arlet stood his ground, deflecting the mighty blow that sent him stumbling back, losing grip of his sword.

The man with the hammer then left his horse and once again helping Arlet, he took out the second Hobbe. Kicking it to the ground, he raised his hammer in the air and slammed it down onto the head of the Hobbe; a loud crunch was heard making Arlet feel uneasy.

'Lay your chains out flat boy! Quick!' the man commanded. Arlet did as told, and the man used his hammer to crush the chains and free Arlet.

'What's going on?' Arlet asked.

'We'll explain later, just stay with me, and stay alive.' Arlet then soon realized by the thick, almost British sounding accent that this man was the great Berkley Stoulhound; member of The Guild's Trio. He then ran toward three Hobbes who were throwing stones. Arlet picked up his sword once again and prepared for his first small fight. He ran just behind Berkley, charging toward the unsuspecting three. Hopping over many corpses along the way, each with a single arrow wedged through their heads, red leaking out staining the ground. With one swing, Berkley took out two of the Hobbes, crushing them instantly; while the third was left to Arlet. Knowing that the Hobbe's reach was small, Arlet knew he had an advantage and began to pull back his sword. Arlet aimed for the neck of the Hobbe, who had an acquainted look. It was the very same Hobbe who had given Arlet and Terry some stew earlier. He couldn't hold back, he thrusted forward and with one clean swipe, Arlet lopped off the head of the Hobbe, sending a fountain of blood shooting upward.

'Nice hit lad!' Berkley said.

Arlet didn't respond, only he concentrated on the lifeless body whose life he had just taken. He then watched as the remaining Hobbes were quickly taken out by the rest of the Trio.

'I think that does 'er boys,' Berkley said with a cheer. Arlet watched as the Bowmen whose name he had forgotten, slung his Bow on his back and hopped off his horse. He was hooded and mysterious, as he made his way toward Arlet and Berkley.

'So you are what all the fuss is about.' he said, as he drew back his hood revealing a gritty looking man. He had very dark features, darn brown eyes, and shaggy dark hair that draped passed his nose. Weeks of stubble covered his face.

Arlet was trying to catch his breathe, and didn't know how to respond except for, 'I thank you all, I owe you my life.'

'Nah, this one's on the house,' Berkley said. 'I'm Berk, and that there is Archer,' he continued.

'And please, no jokes. I know that my name is Archer and that I am indeed an archer.'

Arlet smiled, as he noticed the third was off to himself, frantically cleaning his blades. He then turned and yelled over, 'tell him your last name!'

Archer looked disgruntled, 'Bowmen,' he sighed. 'My name is Archer Bowmen.'

Berkley heartily laughed

'That fool over there is Pharis.' Archer said. 'He's got a love for his blades more so than any other man I know. He cleans them after every battle.'

'My name is Arlet Anders, and I was captured by the Hobbes for a reason unknown to me.'

Pharis was happy with his blades, which were now shining. He put them away and jogged to Arlet. He seemed to be the energetic one of the bunch. 'Please to meet ya' Arlet.' He extended his hand out, shaking Arlet's.

'Forgive me if I seem a bit lost, I just haven't the slightest idea of why this has all took place.' Arlet said, looking around at all the corpses.

Leaning on his hammer, Berkley said, 'Ah, don't ya' worry. It'll all be clear once we get ya' to the guild.'

'There was another with me, my friend Terry Crowbucket.'

'Watch it Archer, you've got some competition now for most ridiculous name!' Pharis joked.

'He was taken by the Hobbes earlier; the screams suggest to me torture.' Arlet added, seriously.

The smile was wiped from Pharis's face, and a little punch to the arm was given by Berkley.

'I'll go look for him,' Archer said, as he gave a look of concern to Berkley. He saddled up atop horse and trotted down the dark hallway.

'We've gotta' getcha' outta' this cave boy.' Berkley said. 'There are evil things after you.'

Before Arlet could even gather his stuff, Archer came galloping back with a dozen Hobbe's following. 'Maybe not!' he yelled, as he got a hold of his bow once again.

Arlet quickly strapped his bag to his belt, making sure he got everything back. He looked inside the bag to see Tegan's necklace, still shining bright.

'Grab yer sword Arlet!' Berkley yelled.

Arlet held his sword tightly in both hands. Pharis once again, aimed for the largest group and threw himself into battle, swinging every which way with his swords. They seemed to cut through the Hobbe's like paper. Archer kept still, in the shadows while he controlled his horse he looked for a good shot. Berkley was taking on 3 himself as they jumped all over him, climbing on his back and digging their teeth into him. Arlet had two coming his way.

These Hobbe's seemed a bit keener then the previous bunch. They were working together, using tactics and jumping around making it very difficult for Archer to connect any shots. Pharis was covered in Hobbe slime, and blood by the time he was finished his path of destruction.

'Get off me you little bugger!' Berkley said, shaking off a Hobbe.

One of the two Hobbes after Arlet suddenly leaped toward him pulling out a small dagger. Arlet stepped out of harms way, as he slashed the back of the Hobbe. Then almost in one motion he turned the other way and thrust his blade through the stomach of the second Hobbe. It gave it out a noisy grunt, and then slumped down, lifeless.

Then even more came from the hallway, and they released the same type of animal that had brought Arlet and Terry here in the first place.

'Take out the Fanghound!' Pharis yelled, as he ran toward the new horde of Hobbes. These ones carried small hammers, and had many scars to show their experience and victory in battle. Arlet ran to Pharis to assist him, while avoiding the beast which ran rampant in the cave like a wild dog. Two of the horses ran out of the cave in fear from the animal. Arrows bounced around the beast, from Archer who couldn't get a good shot off. The beast seemed to have its eye on Berkley, who was very animal like himself.

Berkley took an intimidating stance, almost bear like. The beast ran toward him leaving a scraping sound behind, from its claws on the cavern floor. Berkley slowly backed up, still keeping eye contact with the animal. He waited till the last second, as it leaped into the air with its claws outstretched ready to kill. Berkley quickly ducked, turning around at the same time swinging his hammer. The Fanghound flew over Berkley and straight into the wall, accompanied by the smack from Berkley's hammer. With one last howl from the beast, it echoed throughout the death ridden cave as the last Hobbe fell to its death.

Immediately following that, Pharis said, 'we must get Arlet out of here immediately. Fetch the horses and get him to the Guild, I'll stay behind and look for his friend.' he added as he dipped his blade in to a pot of water.

'Right, c'mon lad.' Berkley said placing his hand on Arlet's shoulder. 'Let's getcha' outta' here.'

Arlet threw Terry's belongings onto the back of Archer's horse, as the three of them left, leaving Pharis behind.

Once out of the cave, Arlet felt much better with the sun beating down warming his body. Archer looked around for Berk and Pharis's horses.

'C'mon you smelly arses!' Berkley yelled. He turned to Arlet saying, 'They always run away in battle, filthy buggers.' He then whistled again, and the two white horses showed their faces and galloped toward Berkley. Archer's horse, which was light brown in color, seemed to have a bit more control than the other two. Berkley tied up Pharis's horse outside the cave to be waiting for him when he returned with Terry.

They set off to the Guild, where Arlet hoped to get some answers and a much needed meal. Though he felt safe now that he was out of the cave, and in good hands; the thoughts of Terry's well being still clouded Arlet's mind.


	5. Prophecy Chapter Five: The Guild of Hero...

Cooper Russell Presents

A Fan Fiction Based On 'Fable:'

Prophecy

Chapter 5: The Guild of Heroes

'Wake up lad,' Berkley said, nudging Arlet. 'We're here.'

Opening his eyes, Arlet's fuzy vision faded into clarity as he realized he was outside the main entrance to the Heroes Guild. As kids, Arlet, Keller and Terry would sneak over to this exact spot. They would climb over each other, scrambling on top of rocks to try and get the best view over the walls that enclosed the place that mystified them for so many years. But all they were ever able to see were the tops of buildings that towered high above.

Archer tied the horses outside, as Berkley escorted Arlet into the Guild. Arlet wished to himself that Terry would appear at his side, so that they could share this experience together. Inside, complicated designes were etched into the stone flooring, which the majority of the Guild was made of. A small hallway opened into what looked to be the main hall; sun leaked in from the glass windows above. Staircases clung to the sides of the circular room, winding their way up to other areas of the Guild. In the center of this room was a large table with many sides. On it looked to be a map of Albion, similar to the ones he'd been shown in school. Only this one was very life-like, you could actually touch the mountains, which were raised up from the map itself.

'Is this...' Arlet started.

'Yes my boy, that's Albion.' Berkley smiled. 'That's our playground.'

Archer then came up from behind Arlet, directing his attention toward a man standing nearby.

'Greetings Master,' Archer said. 'I think we have somebody you may be interested in meeting.' Archer then left the two of them alone as he followed Berkley deeper into the Guild. Arlet could hear much praise being given to both Archer and Berkley.

'That could be you someday, maybe sooner than you think.' The old man said. 'I am the Guild Master.'

Arlet's eyes widened, as he stared up into the face of the Guild Master himself. 'I am Arlet Anders, and it is a great pleasure to meet you sir, I've waited many years to meet you.'

'And me as well,' he replied.

'You've been waiting for me?' Arlet asked curiously.

The Guild Master cheerfully smiled, 'We have much to discuss Arlet, and I do not wish to trouble your mind so soon. I can only imagine what you've been through the past few days. I think it may be best for you to rest; calm your nerves.'

'I would much like a meal sir, if it is not a problem. One too many moons have passed without any food.'

'Oh dear,' The Guild Master said. 'I will have one of the students fix you a meal right away.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'Why don't you go upstairs, into the sleeping quarters? Once in the first room, head to the back. To your left will lead to a hall and into the next quarters. You will be sleeping there. Your bed is in the corner of the far wall, right by a bookshelf. It's a brand new shelf, I'm running out of room to put all my books.. have a read if the mood should strike you.'

'Maybe I will,' Arlet said with no intention of doing so. He never was much of a reader.

'If you have any problems finding your bed, don't hesitate to ask any of the other students. They will gladly help you.'

Later that day, after a meal and a short rest, Arlet found himself curious about the rest of the Guild, but felt rather guilty at the thought of exploring it all without Terry. Instead, he wandered out through an opening where a constant draft was coming through during his entire nap. It opened up, overlooking the training grounds of the Guild. It was a very peaceful sight to see, as a small lake flowed below, and the pale moon reflected in the water. Large tree's with leaves of red and yellow, and bushes seemed to fill the grounds.

Feeling a little depressed, Arlet didn't know what to do with himself, so back to his bed he went. Surprising even himself, he browsed through the many books near his bed, but nothing caught his interest. Eventually, more through boredom than fatigue, Arlet fell asleep.

Two days passed since the arrival at the Guild, and Arlet had still been replaying the events which had occurred at the Hobbe cave over and over again in his mind. The fact that he had finally arrived at the Guild, while great, seemed to take second place as Terry's current state ran constantly through his thoughts. Pharis had returned with Terry the night before but allowed none to see him, except for the Guild Master and a few others to assist in Terry's healing; Arlet however was not among those few.

The Guild was very quiet, as everybody separated into their own quarters; except a few who seemed to never sleep, and spent their nights reading book after book in the Library. Berkley and Archer sat across from one another, quietly talking in the Dining Hall as they shared a midnight snack. Though from Archer's point of view it wasn't exactly sharing as Berkley hogged all the food; he almost had himself a full meal.

'I don't see how you can eat so much...'

'It keeps me strong!' Berkley said as he muffled out a burp.

'It keeps you _something_, but strongdoesn't cross my mind.' Archer said, taking a puff from his pipe.

Berkley reached for a large drumstick, which looked like it had been completely saturated in fat. He dipped it in a small bowl of gravy and proceeded to eat at it like a wild animal would.

'Arlet grows impatient,' Archer said. 'I can see it in eyes.'

'Ah the boy just needs some time.'

'I think he's had quite enough time, he will eventually want answers for his questions. We cannot ignore him forever.'

Wiping his mouth clean, Berkley said, 'He's been through a lot I know, but do ya' think he can handle the answers that he seeks?

'That I am not certain of, but if the prophecy is true; time is not our friend.'

'I wouldn't count on meeting many friends, if the prophecy is true.'

'Arlet is going to need training, and he must learn fast. My daily bow lessons are not going to keep him entertained much longer… even if he is a fast learner.'

'If ya' want me to show 'em how to swing a hammer, I'll gladly start first thing tomorrow!' Berkley said with pride.

'I'm afraid it won't be that simple. I also fear the health of his friend may be clouding his focus. During practice he seems elsewhere.'

'Pharis is tryin' his best; he's even gotten the Guild Master to help in aiding Terry. And if there's anyone that knows healing its Pharis; you remember that time I had a little trouble with that Balverine?'

'A little?'

'A'right, a'right, he beat me plain and simple. But I was in damn bad shape, and Pharis got me back on my feet in no time.' Berkley threw his leg up on the table, as Archer leaned back in disgust. 'I still got the scars.' Berkley said, rolling his pant leg up, show-boating his scar.

'This isn't necessary... you do remember I was there?'

'Sorry I musta' forgot, I don't remember seeing any of your arrows coming to my help.'

'Hey, I had my own problems to deal with!'

'You call a few measly wasps a problem? Give me 20 wasps over a Balverine any day.'

Setting down his pipe, Archer thought for a moment. 'What was Pharis doing during that whole time anyway?'

'Probably off washing his blades still, the lousy bugger.' Berkley let out one last belch that was sure to wake up the entire Guild, as he finished off a large mug of Beer. 'So what should we do about the kid?'

'I'm not sure, we should probably let them see each other soon. It would be good for both of them.'

Berkley and Archer continued talking late into the night as Arlet lay awake in his quarters. He hadn't seen much of anybody so far during his stay. They all seemed to be keeping their distance; he felt as if they all knew something he didn't. He lay on his bed, for hours thinking of everything that had happened so suddenly, absorbing it all in as he thumbed through the pages of his journal. He thought of the people back home, his family; Tegan, and how he left things with Keller. _I wonder if coming here really was a mistake..._ he thought to himself. _None of this would have happened if we would have stayed in Bowerstone. The Hobbes... and Terry would be fine... it doesn't seem worth it. Nobody even seems to care about me here; they act as if I'm a ghost..._

'I prefer the scared look on your face, this sad one doesn't suit you at all.'

Jolted, Arlet directed his attention toward the voice to see a small glowing figure next to him.

'Arial! What business do you have here?'

'Aw how sweet, you remembered my name. But I was hoping for a much kinder response... a kiss from my darling perhaps?'

Arlet sat up, 'Please, rid me of yourself and save me one more problem, I have no time for your games.' Arlet said sternly.

'Time? That seems to be all you've had lately... laying here in your room.'

'You've been watching me... spying?'

'A girl needs her fun.' She winked. 'Who is it that you spend so much time talking to anyway?'

'I am not_ talking_, I am praying.' Arlet said.

'Praying?' She asked.

'Yes-praying. To God. I as well as friends close to me have been through a lot as of late.'

'Maybe I can make you better?' She said with great coy. She then flew over and placed herself on his pillow.

'I would smother you with that pillow if not for the company you're providing.' Arlet said, annoyed. 'What is your interest with me anyway?'

'It isn't my interest, but someone else's. Is it my fault if I developed a crush along the way?' She said happily as she begun flipping through the pages of Arlet's journal.

'Who's interest, if not your own?'

'Ugh, you are a dull one. We already went over this!'

'Malachi... you mentioned a 'Lord Malachi' in the Hobbe cave.'

'Oh so you _do _remember? Here I was starting to think you had forgotten all about me and our first meeting.'

'This isn't about you! There are serious matters at stake, and I'd appreciate it if we could get along during our -what I hope is a brief- encounter.

'You were a sad kid weren't you? And who is this Tegan you speak so fondly of? I'm jealous...

'Stop reading that!' Arlet snapped as he grabbed his journal from underneath Arial. 'Now,' he began, 'who is this Lord Malachi?'

'Why? Are you getting jealous too? Don't worry you're far cuter.'

'Enough!' Arlet raised his voice. This seemed to attract Arial even more.

'Quiet, you'll wake the others.' Arial said with pleasure.

'Listen to me, for days now I have been kept in the dark and I would appreciate as much help as I can get. If you know something I think it would be in your best interest to tell me.'

'You say that now, but just you wait. And do not act like you are in control, and especially of me.

'Why? What does that mean? Tell me what you know!'

'Calm down my prince, you're getting me startled.' She whispered.

'Please, save me the names and get on with it.'

Arial fluttered her way onto Arlet's knee. Sitting, she stared back at him. 'I work for Lord Malachi. He has something I want, and I can get him something he wants. So we made a deal that's all, now is that a reason to get all frustrated?'

Arlet pondered to himself for awhile before asking, 'what is it that you have for him?'

'Oh silly, I think you know that already... why, it's you.'

'Me?' Arlet asked, startled. 'But what use could I possibly have?' A look of great concern fell on Arlet's face.

'I know little about it...' she trailed off. 'I try not to dabble in the affairs of my Lord.'

'You know very well what his goals are!' Arlet grew angry. Impatient with Arial, he snatched her up with a stranglehold around her body. 'Nothing but deceit and riddled answers spew from your mouth!'

'Let...go!' Arial said, struggling and squirming.

Loosening his grip, Arlet asked, 'Who is he? If he is indeed a Lord why have I never heard of him?'

'Save these questions for the Guild Master.' She pouted. 'From what I gather you should hear all you want to know soon.'

'Why can't you just tell me now?'

'I come here to gaze upon you my dear, not to teach history.' Arial quickly flew upward, kissing Arlet on the cheek and then shot back outside from where she had come before Arlet could get out a word.

Already having too much on his mind, without Arial's added nonsense; Arlet could think of nothing better to do then to sleep, but even that option risked the chance at yet another nightmare.

The next morning, Arlet joined Archer outside on the training grounds. The day was bright, and students filled the grounds practicing with each other and honing their skills.

_Twang!_

'Good shot!' Archer said surprised. 'You hit that dummy square in the head.'

'Well, it's all we've been doing now for days...' Arlet sighed.

'And for that I apologize. I know you must be frustrated inside, but know we are all trying our best to aid you as best we can.'

'I know... and I thank _you_ most of all. You've been the only one to show me any attention since we got here.'

'The others are very busy helping your friend.'

'Is he going to be okay?' Arlet asked, concerned.

'Of course, Pharis is very skilled in recovery and the Guild Master himself is even assisting. Your friend has the best of Albion at his side. You need not worry.'

'I hope Terry isn't mad at me...'

'For what reason would he have?'

'I didn't do much to help him...'

'Fear not my friend, for Terry has done nothing but request to see you.'

'Why has he been denied?'

'Terry was not the easiest to look at, you must understand.' Archer handed Arlet another arrow to shoot. 'But the last time I saw him he was looking well, you should get to meet with him today.'

A smile came to Arlet's face, as he shot the arrow into the farthest dummy, which was moving from side to side. 'Then it shall be a good day.'

'You have talent with that bow; better than I expected.' Archer said. 'Maybe you'd want to do away with that sword all together?'

'I could never.' Arlet answered quickly. Setting down his bow he unsheathed his sword and held it out, letting the light of the sun bounce off from it. 'This sword belonged to my father, and I have wanted nothing but to become half as gifted as he was while wielding it.'

'What has become of your father?' Archer asked.

'He is no longer here, he died many years ago.'

'I am sorry... I did not mean to bring up past hurts.' Archer said genuinely.

Arlet stared off into the distance, recalling his last memories of his father. 'I was only a child...' Arlet began. 'He left to Oakvale like he always did. He knew a good tradesman there who my father always did business with. I never liked him going, because of the rumors I had heard about evils that lurked in the East. Whenever he came back, he had no stories to tell, but I could see in his eyes he had witnessed very dark things.' Arlet clenched his sword tightly. 'On this particular occasion, while he was in Oakvale, apparently a pack of bandits had sacked the town... killing everyone who lived there, and sending the village into flames.'

'Just like the Hero...' Archer murmured.

'Yes, our fathers both died that night. Long after, when they had finished rebuilding the town, we got a gift brought to us. It was the only thing recovered of my father... it was this sword.'

'Then never let anyone sway you from it my young master.'

Arlet tucked the sword back into its place, looking up at Archer he asked, 'where is the Hero now, do you know?'

'He has not been around here for some time, not even the Guild Master has been able to reach him. He was last seen going North.'

'I would like nothing but to be able to thank him personally.'

'Thank him?'

'Yes... he sort of carried out my quest through his own vengeance.'

'Have you ever met him?' Archer asked, as he began shooting arrows of his own.

'He came to Bowerstone a few times while I was in school. I never had enough courage to talk to a man so great.' _Twang! _Arlet let a shot off, improving on Archer's.

Giving an amazed look at Arlet's shot he said, ''remember, he is just like you and I. I'm sure he would be delighted to hear from you.'

'That would be nice... I can only hope that one day I can do something for him, or repay him. But I doubt I will ever be able to do anything so great for anyone to take notice.'

'Sometimes the greatest of deeds, are those that are seen by none.' Archer said, looking Arlet in the eye.

A voice came from behind the two, 'my oh my, has the boy already out-skilled you Archer?'

The two of them turned, to see the Guild Master chuckling to himself.

'I hate to say it, but the boy is competition.' Archer said with a smile. 'You've got a natural on your hands.'

'Well that I am glad to hear indeed, the Guild Master said looking pleased. 'Now we will be able to skip the mundane training.'

'Skip to what?' Arlet asked.

'To great things.' The Guild Master replied. 'But that is not why I am here, we will talk about your future tonight Arlet.'

'But I have already waited...'

'Yes, my ambitious Apprentice. But there is another who has waited as well, and I think he'd very much like to see you.'

A smile flowed across Arlet's face.

Not knowing what to expect of Terry's condition, Arlet followed The Guild Master into a separate building which up to this point was off limits for him. Small hedges and bushes marked the walkway to the entrance of the tower. Once inside, Arlet immediately felt a strange presence.

'What is this place?' Arlet asked.

The Guild Master stopped and turned as he pointed upwards to a set of stairs that twisted their way to the next floor. 'These quarters belong to my advisor, Maze. He's been away yet again without my knowledge.. but I'm sure he won't mind Terry staying here until he recovers.'

Arlet then started his way up the stairs.

'Oh, one thing I might add.' The Guild Master said. 'He seems very troubled, be gentle.'

Arlet nodded and finished his way up. At the top of the stairs, he quickly took notice of the great quality of the room. There was even a fire place, and a window that overlooked the entire site of the Guild. Underneath the window laid a large pile of fluffy white blankets, next to it were empty bottles of all shapes and sizes, and bandages that seemed too had been covered in blood.

'Who's there...' a weak voice was heard coming from a lump in the blankets.

'Terry, it's me.' Arlet said, as he walked forwards.

'No, Arlet! Stop!' Terry said, trembling.

'What is it?'

Terry stayed facing the other way, hiding under the blankets. 'I don't want you to see me... not like this...' Terry said. 'I don't want to be looked down on.'

'I would never... I've been shown nothing but bravery and courage from you my friend. I can only imagine what you've been through.'

'Imagine...' Terry said, almost scoffing. 'You have no idea how evil those foul monsters were... they showed no mercy.'

'I am sorry, I did not mean to-'

'No, it's...it's my fault Arlet. I've been short tempered lately... please, sit by me.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am sure,' Terry said. 'Tell me about the Guild, Arlet. How has it been?'

Arlet quietly kneeled down beside Terry, as he stayed hidden beneath the covers.

'It hasn't been the greatest,' Arlet started. 'Not without you at least.'

'The Guild Master said I should be able to start practicing soon, I am recovering faster than expected.'

'Well that is good news indeed.' Arlet said, with joy in his heart.

'I've seen you practicing outside. You seem to becoming quite the marksmen! Don't get too good, that's supposed to be my specialty.' he joked. Silence then entered the room, as the crackle of the fire filled the space where all voice seemed to disappear.

'It's been lonely up here...'

'I too have been lonely,' Arlet sighed. 'The other students don't seem to have very much time for anything but themselves. I can hardly wait until we can start training together. Just like we used to...'

'I want to get good and strong, Arlet. I want the next Hobbe that bumps into me to suffer like I did.' Arlet sensed a slight agitation in Terry's voice. 'I'll make every Hobbe suffer.'

'Killing them all may not be the best way to seek your revenge.'

'I won't _kill _them. I will not do them that favor. I will torture every last one of them. I will make them walk the rest of their days wondering if I'll ever come back for more.' Arlet felt awkward, sitting with his friend who has never been anything but soft and full of care his whole life; talk about plans of violence. 'Besides, isn't that what you wanted to do to the bandits after what had happened to your father?'

'Yes, I did. And I'm here to tell you that even though they all are resting in their graves, that the pain inside me is no less than it was.'

'Well I'm here too, and I can tell _you_ without a doubt, that if I had one of those filthy Hobbes at my mercy, it would definitely make me feel better. And when I'm through with them all, they will have nothing to say to each other, except stories of the day they came across Terry Crowbucket. Crow...' Terry began muttering the word to himself. 'The Crow. Arlet, what do you think of that?'

'For what?' Arlet asked, confused.

'A name. Terry doesn't sound good enough... The Crow however, I think that sounds great.'

Agreeing to disagree, Arlet said, 'Yeah, I guess...'

'I want the name to strike fear into the hearts of every wicked thing in Albion.' Terry no longer seemed to be his normal self; even his voice rang of bitterness. 'And maybe the not so wicked... maybe all should fear me.'

'Why would you want that Terry?'

'So this will never happen to me again! Nobody would dare think of doing anything bad to me. Nobody!'

'Alright Terry...' Not wanting to upset him, Arlet tried to calm the mood down. 'Tell me what happened? What did they do exactly?'

This question brought Terry down in an instant. He began to weep underneath his blankets.

'Terry...' Arlet said concern.

'It was awful...' Terry whimpered.

'I am sorry, you don't need to talk about it Terry...'

Almost as if he had not heard Arlet; Terry began retelling the events at the Hobbe Cave. 'They dragged me to a place... far from where you were. It was dark, and quiet. I was put in a chamber of sorts... but I was not alone...' Terry's voice filled with fear. 'Other Hobbes were chained to the walls... they looked terrible, as if beaten to a pulp.'

'Beaten?' Arlet asked. 'By their own kind?'

'They were missing eyes and ears... The Hobbes that dragged me into the room began beating me. At first I tried to stay tough, and fight back. But it only seemed to make them hit me harder. I must had been knocked out, because I came to in a completely different place, strapped... strapped to a table.' Terry's voice quivered. 'I woke from pain.. they were sewing my mouth shut. It took everything in me to let them do it without any struggling. They tortured me Arlet... tortured..' Terry began to cry. 'They set me on fire... I tore my lips with each scream I let out...'

Arlet couldn't help but feel enraged for Terry, as he lay beneath the covers weeping. For a moment, nothing was said by either of the two.

'It's okay Terry. You're safe now.'

'I keep seeing them when I close my eyes...' Terry shuttered. He then uncovered his face from the blankets, 'they won't go away. They laughed at me... while they burned me.'

Arlet witnessed his friends face, turn from sadness to anger. Terry's mouth had several scars around it, 'they laughed... and I cried… screaming in pain. They will pay Arlet,' Terry choked. 'They will pay for what they did to me! They will all die!'

'I am sorry Terry.. it was too soon for me to ask you of this. I do not wish to bring anger from within you.'

'Maze says that anger can be a very good way to channel your thoughts, and to focus on your goals.'

'Maze? He is here?'

'He comes and goes... he seems very secretive. But I like him, he understands how I feel.'

'We all do Terry, and while I may not be as wise as this Maze... I do have my opinions on what anger can lead too, and it will not set you free.'

'How do you know?' Terry questioned. 'Huh? How could you possibly know how I feel?'

'I should leave you for tonight...' Arlet said, as thoughts of Terry's behavior flew about in his mind. 'You need your rest...'

The two did not speak another word to each other. A look of regret came over Terry's face as Arlet left down the stairs to seek out the Guild Master. Then from a small balcony above; a door opened and out walked Maze.

'It is good you did not mention I was here. It is best if nobody knows,' he said.

'Why is that?' Terry asked in a shaky voice.

'Obsidian; the Guild Master. He will try to take you from me that's all. I want to give you the training that you deserve. I believe in you boy, and I believe if we can harness the anger within you, we can unleash a great power.

'That sounds scary…' Terry murmured.

'And it is! That is why everyone will fear you. You have the ability and potential to become something great. I can only hope the hatred is still burning within you, or else it may be too late.' Maze spoke with clever words, tantalizing Terry.

'Fear? You really think people will fear me?'

'Yes, with the proper training that is.' Maze's large clunky boots could be heard as he slowly paced back and forth. 'Let me train you, and I will bring true results. I will ignite what is already in you, and bring it out. I will not deceive you with teachings, and pull your destiny from you like the others will.

'Must it be a secret? Can I not tell Arlet?'

'It is for your own good, boy. You need to forget Arlet, he is on his own path; one that you may not follow.'

'Forget, Arlet? But he is my best friend.'

'He will only sway you from your goals! He doesn't understand; none of them do.' Maze said with a very commanding voice. 'Now, let's get you on your feet. You will grow too weak if you sit here another day; come, let me show you around.'

'Yes… master.'


	6. Prophecy Chapter Six: Bloodlines

Cooper Russell Presents

A Fan Fiction Based On 'Fable:'

Prophecy

Chapter 6: Bloodlines

'Where are we going?' Arlet asked as Obsidian lead him through a door, to a place unknown to him.

'We are deep within the Guild now my friend,' Obsidian said, leading the way across a bridge of stone.

'It's so big...' Arlet gazed over the edge, into a dark abyss. 'What is a place like this doing in the Guild?'

'Ah, you see. The Guild was not always here, it did not belong to the people. It was taken from another; from a very powerful creature.'

'What was it?' Arlet asked with intrigue, as the Guild Master opened the doors at the end of the archway, which had stain glass windows, with beautiful designs that glistened in the dark.

'Patience, Arlet.'

The doors opened into a large circular room that looked grander than anything he had seen on the surface of the Guild. Round steps gathered at the center of the room, peaking at the very middle. More stain glass windows slanted above, looking down on the room. The walls were crafted with very intricate designs, and had drawings painted on the surface of the stone walls.

'This is The Chamber of Fate. It is a very special place, and it does indeed possess certain powers that should not try to be understood.'

'What goes on here?'

'The Guardian of this cave-the creature I spoke of; passed onto me all of its knowledge before its passing.' Obsidian said, walking to a drawing of great sadness. 'Something important must happen here, but that was all that was given to me. Its true purpose is still a mystery.'

'This painting,' Arlet looked upon it with intrigue, yet was also scared to know of its origin. 'What is it?'

'This is a story I think you would be interested in. Here among these walls tells the very tale of our great Hero, as he progresses through his personal journey. It is being scratched into time itself; for all to remember, whether good or ill.'

'It does not look so great to me.' Arlet said, unsettled.

'Ah, but don't all great stories start that way?'

'What do you mean?'

'It is only through pain, and loss that we search ourselves for the strength to achieve great things. Soon, even you will learn how to turn the worst events into power that will serve justice; even death.' Obsidian looked around, guiding Arlet's view. 'Look around! These paintings tell a story of not just death, and misfortune, but of love, and hope.'

'Why his story? What makes his story worth being seen for all time?'

'This story is not over yet, Arlet. Before his journey ends, he will need to make a choice that will effect all of us; hopefully for the better.'

'How do you know this?' Arlet asked, confused.

'The Guardian made his home here and this is where he dwelt for years. The room's power slowly poured into the demon itself. Huur' Desher they called him... he carried many gifts, which were bestowed onto me before his end.'

'A demon? Here?'

'Yes, there exist in Albion many creatures that few have seen, but have the power to create great chaos.'

'Where are they? What are they doing?'

'They are waiting; gathering.'

'For what?'

'For the right moment; when Albion is at its weakest; when all is hanging on a thread... they will strike.'

'But this will not happen in our time? Will it?' The Guild Master did not answer right away, for his face said everything. Even still, Arlet asked again, 'Master?'

'I'm afraid Arlet; it may be coming sooner than we both want.'

'Is there anything we can do? There must be a way to stop this!'

'To _stop_ evil is possible, but to rid of it entirely... now that's a trick.' The Guild Master said. 'Know this Arlet, there is always a way to defeat evil; always. It is just a choice; they are just like you and me, only they've strayed from the path of light.'

'Path of light...' Arlet said to himself. 'In my sleep, I see such things.'

'And which road are you on?'

Hesitating for a moment, Arlet says, 'I am in darkness... but it is not of my own will.'

'Well that is good. The enemy will work in many ways to entice you Arlet, you must keep strong, and focused.'

'I would never leave that which is good, to serve those of pure evil. I will stay strong.'

'Many great people have said the very same thing, yet even they have strayed.'

'Evil is what killed my father, if I were to aid them then I would be a betrayer to my family.' The Guild Master looked satisfied with Arlet's answer. 'You will help me though won't you?'

'I will help as I can,' Obsidian said. 'I have a deep connection with all of my students, especially with our Hero, and you yourself.' Obsidian then looked deep within Arlet; into his eyes, piercing his very soul. _You are the one I've waited for._

Arlet's knees nearly buckled, as the Guild Master's voice echoed throughout his mind.

'How did you...'

'It's okay.' The Guild Master looked at Arlet and with gentleness he added, 'remember; a deep connection,' he said tapping his finger on his head. 'I have many gifts.'

'What is it you want of me?'

'For years I have waited for someone special, someone who weighed heavily on Albion's future.' As the Guild Master spoke, he walked Arlet around the room from picture to picture. 'I thought it was our Hero, but it turns out it is_ you_.'

'Me?'

'Yes, you. And the enemy needs you just as much as I do.'

'Enemy?' Arlet said, scared.

'Do you know the story of the Old Kingdom, Arlet?'

'Just what I was taught in school... I've forgotten most.'

'There are lots they do not teach you, Obsidian stated. 'Come... let us go elsewhere. I will tell you everything I know.'

At this, Arlet noticed something strange coming from a blank space on the wall. Liquid seeped from the rock, trickling down and coloring it.

'Master...' Arlet spoke. 'Look.'

'Ah! Another milestone has been reached for the Hero. This is good news indeed, for I have not been able to reach him lately.'

Dark colors began coating the wall, brick by brick as it spread over the surface. A man-no two men. Two men and another being; something evil. Bars...

'A prison?' Arlet asked.

'I do not like the looks of this one...' Obsidian said, thinking to himself. 'I'm afraid the enemy may have hold of our Hero. ...Yes, let us leave this place.'

Leaving the Chamber of Fate, Obsidian decided to take Arlet outside. He brought him to an area near Maze's quarters, where the tombs of great men lay, and statues of Heroes stood tall. Obsidian took rest and came to a stop, looking at four tombs that had obviously seen many days but somehow were kept in high quality.

Arlet noticed a stone which sat at the front of the nearby grave, it read: 'Tegan Bluetooth.' Looking up at the Guild Master, who seemed to be in another place, deep in thought.

Letting out a sigh, Obsidian began to explain to Arlet what he was looking at. 'These are the founders of the Guild. They fought for this land many lifetimes ago, and have all lost their lives either in battle, or from the sharp blade of time.' He paused. 'She was my wife.'

'Your wife? That cannot be...'

'Indeed, it is right for you to have your doubts... but I have walked this earth for hundreds of years; just another gift that was given to me. But I will tell you this Arlet, once you live one lifetime on this earth; it becomes less of a gift, and more of a curse.'

'How long will you live?'

'As long as I can bare it,' Obsidian said with much weight to his voice.

'So these are the resting places of The Great Crusaders of the Old Kingdom. I remember reading about them in a class when I was young.' Arlet walked around to the next tomb, 'yes-Asudam Malahi. Two men, and two women joined together. They set out from across the sea, unlocking the Cullis Gates. They essentially uncovered all of Albion.' Arlet grew excited, 'you were alive to see all of this?'

Obsidian said nothing; instead he walked around to the next tomb, and waited. Arlet walked over and saw this tomb was not occupied. He looked down, and was shocked to read the name: 'Obsidian Bluetooth.' He looked up at the Guild Master, who had now a gentle smile on his face.

'I was more than a witness to these times Arlet; for I helped create them.'

Arlet was speechless. He stood, trying to make sense of everything.

Obsidian took Arlet to the final tomb as he started talking, 'Myself, my wife-Tegan, Asudam-my closest friend, and lastly; Asudams lover-Marianne. It is a shame they could not see how our deeds have stood the test of time.'

'Why was it you who received such power?'

'My wife was taken from me before we reached the Eastern shore. Asudam and Marianna were both slayn by the Guardian of this place. I fought with all the energy I had left in me until it fell. I was the only survivor, and thus I was given the power, just as I will give the power to somebody else when my deeds are done; and I hope to rest among my comrades.'

'I am sorry for your losses.'

'Ah, keep in mind they are not fresh in my memory. But I appreciate your concern my young apprentice.'

'We do have one thing in common master; the women in whom we love both share the name Tegan.' Arlet said, smiling. His heart warmed as thoughts of his love danced in his mind.'

'Very nice indeed. At least she wasn't as stubborn as my wife; and let you leave on your own.' The Guild Master said, jokingly.

Arlet looked around, at the trees, the birds in the air, and the sky. Somehow connecting everything in sight to a memory of Tegan. He wondered what she was doing at this exact moment, and hoped she was thinking of him too. 'I miss her deeply,' Arlet said.

'As you should,' replied the Guild Master. 'Love gives meaning to everything we do, even leaving home and all you care for. I'm sure the reason you are here has something very much to do with love.'

Arlet gave a look of agreeing to Obsidian. Arlet then noticed three statues behind him.

'Ah! The Guild's Trio!' Obsidian popped with joy. 'Well... in their younger days. All of our students that go on to do great things have a statue made in their honor. You've probably seen them around the grounds.

'What about that one?' Arlet asked, as he pointed to a secluded part of the garden in the corner, where a statue stood taller than the rest. The statue had a large square base, atop it were two winged creatures, and in the middle above the rest was a being which also bore wings.

'That has been there since I can remember. My only guess was it was made for Huur' Desher before the darkness took him.'

'It is so sad to think how so little evil can change somebody so greatly.'

'You are very wise, Arlet.'

* * *

From within the Guild Woods, faint noises could be heard. Some of clashing; some of loud thunderous cracks.

'I don't like this! There's too many of them!' Terry squealed. Maze stood tall, as he summoned three Imp-like creatures to join the rest against Terry, who was backed up against the remains of an old ancient wall struggling, as he slashed his blade into the air in every direction.

'You will not have the choice of how many foes you face in the real world Terry. Deal with them now,' Maze said calmly.

Terry shuffled his way to an opening in the destroyed wall, as the group of Imps continued nipping at his legs with there tiny, but sharp claws. One of them made a dive toward him, stepping backward, Terry lost balance and fell backward through the opening and tumbled down into a shallow pool of water; the now air-born Imp flailed over head, crashing into the water. Picking itself up, it signaled for the rest to jump in. Terry scrambled around in the water desperate to find his sword that he lost grip of. What seemed like an endless line of Imps, they came one by one, jumping into the pool and latching onto Terry's back.

'Deal with them!' Maze said, stressing his voice.

'I can't! I need help-_Ahh!' _Terry let out a yelp as one of the Imps sank its teeth into his shoulder. Shaking it off, Terry spotted his sword shimmering beneath the surface of the water. Pouncing on it, he grabbed a hold of it once more as he twisted around, slashing at his enemies behind him. Regaining his confidence with each victim he killed, Terry made his way to the last one; it stood its ground and prepared for a face off. The widest part of these Imps was the span of their ears, which jetted outwards from their bald heads. Its left ear was twitching as if it had caught the sound of something. Terry glanced to see a hidden Imp, waiting to leap at the given chance inside a gathering of bushes.

'Stop waiting and finish him off!' Maze said, as he summoned more creatures; these ones equipped with weapons.

'Enough of this! I'm getting tired!' Terry yelled, taking a peak over his shoulder at a creature with a bow. Looking back at the Imp, who was now grinning at the sight of more comrades on his side, Terry jumped to the right as an arrow was shot. Nearly hitting Terry, it flew forward on its path straight into the Imp; wiping the grin clean off his face. Terry made his way out of the water, drenched as more enemies splashed behind chasing after him. Terry climbed his way atop a rock too high for the Imps to reach, even with there daggers. Putting away his sword, Terry reached for his bow; which had gone unused up until this point. Aiming his shots quickly, he let arrows fly one after another.

Maze stood back, watching as his young apprentice thrust arrow after arrow into the air. Some hitting; most missing. First he took out the other archer of the group, while others grabbed stones and were launching them at there prey. Others scraped at the bottom of the rock, trying to climb it. And then a creature different from the rest showed its face and drew all of Terry's focus away.

'A Hobbe...' Terry whispered quietly to himself. Shaking, he lost his grip and his bow fell to the soft bed of leaves on the ground. The Imps were quick to make use of this weapon. It took a few of them to hold it up, and another to pull back the arrow. The Hobbe paced its way closer to the rock in which Terry stood clinging to his sword for dear life. Terry caught notice of familiar tools and weaponry that the Hobbe was holding. The memories nearly made him sick, as they flashed back and danced in his mind. Deflecting a quick shot from his own bow, Terry looked over at his teacher with frightful eyes.

'This is too soon!' Terry yelled to Maze who stood still. 'I can't do this...' Terry let out a breath as he fell back from the rock and onto the ground.

'Finish them Terry. Finish them all.'

Terry lay motionless on the ground as his foes made there way to him.

'Is this how you wished to redeem yourself? Are you going to fail once again to the likes of a Hobbe?'

Life flashed back into Terry's eyes as he regained his focus and with rage he sat up, sliding his sword forward into the chest of an imp. Getting back to his feet, Terry finished off the rest of his enemies, saving the Hobbe for last. The Hobbe flipped its blades in its hands, boasting as it challenged Terry. Not wasting any time, Terry ran toward his most hated enemy, and slid to its feet as he swiped at the Hobbes knees. The cold blade made contact and removed the Hobbe's mobile abilities as if cutting through paper; knocking it on its back. Ending it quickly, Terry stuck his sword into its chest to hear one last gargled squeal.

Terry caught his breath as he put his weight on his sword, resting on it; the blade still in the chest of his kill. Maze crept up behind Terry, placing his hand on his shoulder, with a deep voice he said,

'You will need to improve.'

'I don't know if I like this... I think we're moving too fast.'

'Nonsense, you're still alive aren't you?'

* * *

At the top of the stairs leading into Arlet's room, Berkley, Pharis, and Archer stood at the railing, looking at the grounds of the Guild.

'So...' Pharis leaned into Archer, elbowing him. 'You see any good replacements for old Berkley out there?'

'Ha, replacement for me?' Berkley scoffed. 'Without me you two would be over there in those tombs!'

'You think so do ya?' Pharis turned to Berkley, 'I always thought you'd be the first to go.' He added with a smirk.

'What's the s'pose to mean?' Berkley began to get nervous. You see, Pharis was being taken under the wing of Obsidian, and would take over the duties of the Guild Master when the time came. In preparation, the Guild Master has been spending a lot of time with Pharis; giving him many of the gifts that were passed onto him from Huur' Desher. One of these gifts was very strong senses, and in some instances the gift of foresight. 'You haven't been havin' any dreams of me diein' now have ya?'

'Of course not Berk, I'm just kidding.'

'Well don't be playin' games like that! You know you've been shady to me ever since your special treatment with Obsidian.'

'It's not really special treatment... there's no need for jealousy.'

'Jelou- What? I can't talk to you right now...' Berkley huffed and walked away as Pharis let out a chuckle.

Smiling, Archer asked Pharis; 'What exactly do you two do?'

'Ah nothin', he just confides in me and is preparing me for when the time comes for me to take over.'

'Has he informed you of Arlet's importance?'

'Yes...'

'And?' Archer asked.

'The blood that flows in his vains, holds he power to tame the wildest of beasts.' Pharis gave Archer a look as if to answer yes to a question on the tip of Archer's tongue.

'How? I thought the Dragon's had all died off?

'So did I...but apparently one still waits in the Wastes to the North. The mother of all Dragons... she battles her own children, and then feeds off them.'

'The mother of all Dragons...'

'She goes by the name of Prophecy. And our young friend Arlet here is a Dragon tamer! He's going to tame her for us!'

'That is not going to be an easy task.'

'No... not at all. Even worse considering our old friend Jack seems to have some tricks up his sleeves. He's been hard at work conjuring up a ton of fiends between us, and that Dragon. He's up to something... we just don't know what.'

'And let me guess... we're supposed to get our untrained, young master Arlet-from here, passed the hordes of enemies to the finish line...'

'Yep! To the finish line... which happens to be the biggest and fiercest Dragon to have ever existed.'

'Hm... we'll this should be interesting.'

'I think Obsidian's telling Arlet the good news right now.'

* * *

'So, I bet you've wanted to talk. I know you must have many questions,' Obsidian said, as he plunked down two mugs of ale. 'I know when I'm in for a long talk, there's no finer place than the Dining Hall with a few beers.' Eager to taste it, Arlet tipped the mug into his mouth and gulped a bunch down.

'It's good.' Arlet said.

'It's some of the best in all of Albion,' The Guild Master smiled. 'But now I'm afraid it's time for a littler history lesson.'

'I'm listening,' Arlet said intently. Finally being able to get the answers he wanted.

'Arlet... there is a being that is known as Jack of Blades. He is bent on turning Albion back into the course it was set on years ago. There was a time when Albion was without evil. In the days of The Old Kingdom; when it was ruled over by Archon. He had in his possession a great sword... powerful in both ways of good and evil. Archon himself, was a pure man... but his brother Malachi however was not.

They're are 9 seas that surround Albion, and Archon appointed his best men as leaders; 9 of them to each sea to look after and rule over it. Malachi was given the duty to watch over the Wastelands. The Northern Wastelands were mocked by all, and was not viewed as a highly important duty. Malachi disappeared to the North and was unseen. He grew bitter... and is most likely when he made his turn toward evil. None know what exactly turned Malachi's heart to evil, not even Hurr' Desher knew that, and he has told me things that not even the great elders of Albion know.

Malachi returned to Archon, with new ideas in mind. He would rather use the sword to conquer Albion, by striking fear into the hearts of all... ruling it; rather than governing it as his brother was. Archon would hear nothing of it; and banished him back to the Wastelands. But it is said the words of Archons brother stayed with him... and over time rotted his mind and in turn the sword projected the inner thoughts of Archon... the sword Arlet; had a mind of its own.

Time passed and eventually the sword overtook Archon, and evil leaked all across the land. As it is written, "soon foul creatures the world had never seen before darkened the people's lives." Albion fell into darkness; and the sword of power disappeared along with Archon, and the kingdom broke. All of Archon's followers strayed, and no records remain that tell what happened.

It is my belief that Jack has endured through all of this with full knowledge of what was to occur. He held back his forces of evil for a certain time... that time is now.'

'What is he waiting for?'

'He is waiting for our Hero... he's fully aware of the bloodline that flows with him, as well as you.'

'How could he know so much...? I thought only the keeper of the Guild and now you only knew the full history of Albion?'

'Good observation Arlet, but there is a device that wields the gift of knowledge and even I do not know where it lies.'

'What is it?'

'There are two actually... two orbs were created by a mysterious force. These orbs contain the knowledge of everything that has ever been... and everything that ever will be. I have it in me to believe Jack has come about having one of these in his possession... and if that is true, then he is far more dangerous than any of us could expect. He knows something about you... you're true purpose that still eludes me. He is searching for you... and all the enemies of Albion are under his control. You and our Hero are in grave danger.

'What can we do?' Arlet asked, scared.

'That Arlet, I'm afraid I cannot fully answer yet. I am still searching for an answer myself...'

'Hey lads!' Berkley said with great force as he sat next to Arlet, 'you wouldn't be drinkin' without me now would ya?'

'I am sorry Mr. Stoulhound, but we must ask for our privacy at the moment,' The Guild Master said.

'Ah! I can't go anywhere today!' Berkley muffled as he got up annoyed and walked off.

Arlet laughed to himself, 'what's with him?'

'Ah he's probably just a little annoyed. I asked him this morning to go on a quest to help some farmers in Oakvale. When there's no fighting involved... Berkley has a hard time getting excited for it.'

Arlet smiled as he chugged down the rest of his ale. The room went silent as both Arlet and Obsidian sank deep into thought.

'There is something that still puzzles me...' Arlet said.

'What is it?'

'While taken captive by the Hobbes... the name Malachi was mentioned.'

'By whom?' The Guild Master said with great concern and interest.

'This... thing, this fairy. It keeps-

'Fairy? Ah, Arlet... I am glad you had been in the dark about the knowledge of your importance. Fairies are not to be trusted; they're spies for hire. They have no allegiance here in Albion.

'I have told it nothing...' Arlet began. 'Her name is Arial, and she said she served a "Lord Malachi." She said she was to watch over me.

'Watch over...' Obsidian muffled. 'Serve... how is this possible. What is Jack up to...this does not make sense. Malachi must have fallen with the rest of Archon and his men; and if not the simple test of time would have taken him'

'What does all this mean?'

'I have not a clue. But I do know one thing... I think it's time we paid these fairies a visit...'

'She comes and goes, I know not where she lives.'

'There is a place... Northeast from here. It is not shown on any map, but it is the home of many tricksters and fairies. It will be a worthwhile challenge for you. We shall set out tomorrow; think of this as your first test. We must depart at once, you need your rest.'

Without thinking, Arlet stood up immediately and headed for his room.

'Wait... Arlet.' Obsidian said. 'Before you go, there is one more issue we must discuss...'

'What is it?'

The Guild Master paused, looking at Arlet, how do you feel about Dragons?'

* * *

**Authors Note:** _I am really thankful for everybody who has read and reviewed the story up to this point, and for any of you who continue to do so, it means a lot. I haven't had the time to write lately, as I've been really busy with it being summer and all, and plus I was involved in the International Fringe Theater Festival this year in which I wrote and stared in a production. That sucked up a lot of my time, but it's all over with now and I can focus back on other things now, including this story. So look for more frequent updates instead of the two month gap we just had._

_The story is on it's sixth chapter and it's going on its 8th month since I started it, so the updates were around once a month so hopefully I'll get back to doing that again. I hope you like where I'm taking the story, I still haven't revealed everything, I like keeping a bit of mystery around in my stories. Also, I've taken my story, and Fable's story into consideration and I'm trying to blend the two as seamless as possible, and without changing too much of the storyline in Fable, as well as the back-story. I'm even taking concept art and enemies that weren't in the actual game and throwing little details like that into this story just for anyone who is a hardcore Fable fan will be able to enjoy. Anyway, thanks again for everyone who's been reading and I hope you continue to do so._


End file.
